The Land Of Drabble
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: Warning these drabbles contain stories about our favorite characters from Glee that'll make you want to laugh, cry and eat icecream cake... Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Drabble One: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: This is a semi-requested Blainecedes for my fellow reviewer Mdv. I've decided to make it a series of drabbles maybe like two or three but none of them will be related to one another. I'll take requests for any other Glee couple drabbles and put them on this. Hopefully we can get a nice stack of drabbles on here so that people can just keep on reading off of one story. I wanted to write it now because I'm able to update my other stories at a nice rate. I'll have chapter 6 of Afterall up soon so stay tuned all you Samcedes lovers!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**PS: I ALREADY know that Blaine is Gay. We established that a loooooong time ago for those who watch Glee. This was a requested fanfic so I posted it. Don't like it? I suggest you stop reading now. Thank you!**

Blaine sat at the end of the bar half hidden behind a halo of smoke emitting from the stray cigars left to burn in ashtrays all around him. He twirled the remains of his beer around in the mug and watched the ember colored fluid spiral in front of his eyes. All around him people were laughing and mingling. Women in tight dresses flitted from man to man, occasionally hooking their arm around a guy of their choice and leading them to a private area. The air smelled of stale cheese and lavender which didn't sit quiet so well with Blaine's stomach. He didn't even know why he was here. He wasn't looking for a "goodtime" with any of the escorts and he wasn't here for the food either, no one ever came to Summerville Bar when they were looking for something good to eat.

If Blaine were being honest with himself he'd say that he was waiting for her. That midnight skinned girl who made his head reel whenever she mounted the makeshift stage and sang in that soft raspy voice. That voice did all kinds of things to his body, things that made him feel excited but also made him stop and think back to old memories that were deeply buried in the back of his mind.

He didn't know her name but he knew that she was new to Los Angeles and judging by her sense of style, she must've come from somewhere filled with exotic beauties like herself.

It made Blaine wonder what it'd be like to get to know her. She wouldn't be like the airy California girls he knew, the ones looking for their next fix or a way to make easy money. She probably wouldn't come to him in her hour of need and ask for a loan even though Blaine would've given her the money if she needed it because he was so soft hearted when he saw someone suffering.

Blaine shook his head and slid the half empty glass back to the bartender, motioning for another round. The pixie blonde girl raised a dyed magenta eyebrow questioningly but refilled his cup to the brim. He was just about to take a huge gulp when the familiar scent of cinnamon filled his nose. His eyes automatically found their target and his pulse jumped from the inside of his neck.

She was here, wearing a tight fitting gray long sleeved sweater that made Blaine's eyes grow large and his hands sweat. Her hair was pooling over her shoulders in soft brown rivulets rounding her chest and ending squarely upon her hips with a curly flourish. Her mouth stretched into a wide smile, showing off her shiny white teeth and her full set of lips.

"'Bout time you got here" the pixie girl rasped in her chain smoker New York accent, "Pauly was about to drag your ass ova here"

The brown skinned girl just shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Pauly is an asshole but he knows better than to mess with his singer" she hopped up on stage gathering everyone's attention. Blaine tightened his hold on his cup of beer as the crowd around him fell silent. She had their undivided attention.

She opened her mouth to greet everyone and winked at a few people in the crowd before singing her first song of the night. Blaine found himself in awe as he watched her. Every time he came to see her perform it was almost as if he'd seen her for the first time all over again.

He leaned forward in his chair earning a smug smirk from the pixie girl as he did so but he could've cared less, he was focused on her and only her.

Once she finished she dismounted the stage to the sounds of loud applause and hoots and catcalls. She was taking her break.

Her eyes landed on him and she turned, heading in his direction. Blaine fumbled with his glass and spilt its contents all over the counter, he could feel his cheeks reddening as the blonde girl began to clean up the sticky mess.

"Hey there" she said as she leaned up against the bar. Blaine mumbled a hello and she chuckled. "No need to be nervous there stranger, I've seen you around here a lot. You come for the show?" she smiled kindly earning a glare from the blonde bartender who was trying to clean up the spilled beer.

"Whenever I get the chance" Blaine responded with a shrug trying to come off as indifferent even though his heart was about to drum its way out of his chest. "What's your name?" she asked leaning forward as the crowd began to get rowdy again. Blaine swallowed as he tried to focus his eyes on anything but her soft pink lips that were barely inches away from him.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson" he smiled as a slow smile stretched back over the girls face. "Well Blaine, tonight's your lucky night. I'm taking you out to dinner" she placed a hand on his for a moment in a brief pat.

"I think ya deserve it. Coming here with all of these sexual predators and prostitutes just to have somewhere to go" she dug into her pocket and pulled out a shiny silver card. "How about tonight? After my final performance you and I could talk?" she slid the card into the breast pocket of his jacket and he nodded. "I'm Mercedes by the way" she leaned forward and brushed her mouth against his. Blaine had never felt so hot and cold at the same moment.

"Sounds like a plan" Blaine held a finger to his mouth as he called after her while she remounted the stage and began to sing yet again.

**AN: Next up..Another drabble!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	2. Drabble Two: Mercedes and Artie

**AN: Here we go! This was originally an independent one shot but I made it into a drabble instead, for Mercedes/Artie. I apologize for any spelling errors. Hope you like it and don't forget to review and give me some feedback. **

It was only a dream and he knew it was, but that didn't stop him from playing along.

It was a dark night but she was standing underneath the illuminating glow of the party lights. Her eyes were focused on his, staring intently at him as she could see right through his false facades, as if she liked what she could see. Her hair was floating down her supple brown shoulders in long chocolate waves, catching the light just right. He moved towards her, hearing his heart kick into high gear as he pressed through the crowds. She smiled at him, her eyes alight underneath the honey colored strobe lights. They sparkled a molten brown barely hidden underneath her thick long eyelashes.

He tried not to pay attention to the way her sparkling purple dress fit her body. He knew that if he looked at her curvaceous figure too long that he wouldn't able to control his emotions. Instead Artie returned her smile and held out his right hand, bowing in the way that any chivalrous gentleman should. "May I ask you to dance?" he peered up at her through his thick feathery brown hair. She returned his bow with a curtsy of her own and took his hand in hers.

"Of course" her melodic voice filled his ears, making him feel warm inside as if he just drank down a large cup of Earl Gray tea. Artie led her across the floor, ignoring the curious onlookers. Off to the side Finn smiled at him, holding his petite blonde girlfriend Quinn in his arms. Rachel and Kurt clasped their hands over their chest, swaying idly to the music in the background. Artie slid a hand around her waist, pulling her warm body closer to his own, lifting her up so that her tiny feet rested on top of his.

He carried her across the floor dipping her every so often and hearing her sigh in reply.

She lifted her chin to stare into his eyes once more. "What a great dancer you are" she closed her eyes. He could feel himself smile once more. He spun her around against the other couples, pushing through the crowd with her still standing on his feet. The air smelled of her cinnamon scent. Artie brushed his lips across her collarbone before continuing to dance his way out of the dancing bodies.

He lead her to the terrace feeling the wind brush over the fabric of his Versace suit. Carefully he set her down underneath the glimmering lights suspended from the gazebo. She opened her eyes and peered over his shoulder for a brief moment, taking in the wonderful view of the river that flowed down below.

"Wow" she gasped. Artie smiled at her reaction. He closed his eyes for a moment and she lifted a hand to his face. "What a wonderful view" she pressed herself tighter to his body and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was the kiss that he had been longing for his entire life. One that was so sweet, so perfect and filled with passion that it surprised him. She guided his hands to rest on her hips and opened her mouth against his.

Just when he felt himself loose all control, his alarm clock woke him from the dream. And Mercedes Jones disappeared back into his dream world.

Artie sat up in his bed and tried to move his legs. He nearly cried when they didn't budge, his dream self was able to walk and dance with Mercedes, just like the real Artie wanted to.

"Maybe one day" Artie brushed his tears with his left hand, bringing his right hand to touch his lips. He still felt the kiss there… Right where his dream girl had left it.

**An: The End**

**Special shoutout to my current reviewers who have reviewed my stories and made me smile :)**

**Thank you to...shanti-noel03, Jadziwine, IM.A..3r, QTFics, and last but certainly not least emzjuk, **


	3. Drabble Three: Mercedes and Finn

**AN: Alright chickadees, here's the Finn and Mercedes story that was requested by Ki1era. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did, don't forget to review and inbox me with more suggestions. Don't worry Emzjuk, your Karofsky/Mercedes fanfiction is up next! Sorry about spelling errors. **

Mercedes analyzed the bright pink positive sign on her numerous test strips, her heart filling with elation and wonder. She'd taken the pregnancy test about fourty times today and they all came up the same, positive. Mercedes even called into her doctor and he explained that maybe the late night cravings and the morning sickness weren't signs of a rare flu, but the signs of pregnancy. She studied the flat surface of her stomach in the bathroom mirror, turning to her side and seeing no signs of a budding life in her belly. The sounds of Manhattan roared outside her window sending echoing noises through her small flat. She shared this tiny apartment off of 23rd Street with her husband. They hadn't been able to find a place much bigger than a match box and this was the only place that was big enough for her building Music business and his sprouting Architectural firm. At the time it seemed like a perfect fit for the two of them, Mercedes frowned at her stomach. It seemed like they would have to make some space for their newest roommate.

The front door of the apartment flew open, followed by the chiming of the doorbell as Finn stumbled inside, holding a pile of wrinkled housing blueprints. He dropped them instantly to the floor, tripping over his discarded tennis shoes and flopping face first onto the couch. "Honey! I'm home!" his muffled voice came into the bathroom. Mercedes smiled at herself and stepped out of the bathroom, holding the positive pregnancy test strip in the hand, hiding it behind her back.

Finn shifted on the couch and made room for her, smiling his goofy smile. She ruffled her hands through his hair as she sat next to him. "Hey gorgeous" he murmured nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She laughed enjoying the love that seemed to come off of him in bundles. "How was your day?" she asked pecking his nose, fingering the test strip in her opposite hand.

Finn sighed and shook his head his brown eyes glinting, "I lost a client today"

Mercedes frowned, "What happened? Did someone forget to get them to sign both sides of their contract? Is everyone alright? Are you hurt? Are they suing? You know we can't afford a lawyer right now Finn, I-"Finn pressed a finger to her mouth stopping the other worried thoughts from coming out.

"I lost a client because they decided that they wanted me to work for their buddy instead" he smiled and nodded, "and their friend just so happens to be some A-List superstar that we both know"

Mercedes mind began to become shrouded by confusion. She had no idea where Finn was going with all of this. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Finn cleared his throat. "You remember when we were back and high school and Puck said that when he became famous he'd get me a major job in L.A so that if I married you, we could both move out there? So that you could be closer to your family?" Mercedes nodded. "Well turns out that Puck actually made the big time and he's my new client, he wants us to move out there so that we can be closer to the work site!" Finn's eyes sparkled in the late autumn sunlight that was creeping through the window.

Mercedes was excited about this news. Now she'd actually be able to have her own studio and she could bring her upcoming stars out for recording. It was hard enough trying to find a place to rent inManhattan, finding a vacant studio was about ten times more difficult. But L.A had more than enough recording studios for her to rent out, it also had bigger houses, ones to build families in...

"OH Finn!" she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her mouth and murmured, "How was your day?"

Immediately Mercedes pulled back, afraid that any vigorous movement would disturb the newly discovered baby growing inside of her. She took his hand held it against her stomach, using her other to reveal one of the testing tablets.

"I'm pregnant" she smiled watching as Finn's eyes filled with tears. He smiled and began to rub absently at her stomach. Mercedes breathing slowed and she smiled back her heart soaring in her chest as she stared back at the man she had married. They had been trying for a child for the longest time. Of course Mercedes wanted to be closer to her family before both her and Finn started up a family, and now with his job offer in L.A they had the chance to. It was like a fairy tale or some sort of wonderful dream, Mercedes didn't mind if she didn't wake up. As long as she could stay in this moment, everything would be alright.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Finn hopped up nearly startling his wife who was crying tears of joy. He hopped around the small living room, brushing away his own happy tears.

This day couldn't have been anymore perfect.

**AN: The end!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Want me to write another story with these two? **

**Or another Glee pairing?**

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**

**Ciao for now**


	4. Drabble Four: Mercedes and Jesse

**AN: Well here's another one of my romance one shots for all of the lovers of Mercedes Jones. I hope that you guys enjoy it and leave me a review. Don't worry Afterall is still a work in progress, it might be a while until I post another chapter up but in the meanwhile, I'll keep writing one shots of all the rare Glee pairings out there in the fanfiction circuit. Don't forget to send in requests of couples that you want to read about. I apologize for any spelling errors. Ciao for now.**

Jesse sat at the piano in his living room. His legs were crossed underneath him and he leaned in towards the piano, resting his long pale fingers on the ivory keys. He studied the music selection perched in front of him, watching as the wrinkled pieces of paper flapped as his breath blew across them in short heaving gasps.

This was the only time he was able to be alone. He knew that the solitary confinement of his home wouldn't last long since Rachel had decided to invite most of the New Directions over to his house. It probably wasn't a good idea to have people that considered him an enemy in his home, but he knew that this would be the only way for Rachel to stop pouting and look at him adoringly again. Truth be told, Jesse didn't really want Rachel back. He enjoyed her voice but there were plenty of other much more trained voices out there to listen to, he just hadn't found one yet.

Jesse pressed his sock covered feet into the white shag rug, leaning slightly closer as he pressed his hands down on the keys. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft vibration of the piano cords as they bounced along his fingers, keeping time to the music. He could feel his shoulders swaying as the music over came him. The crisply tuned notes flying around the room and caressing his cheeks as they went. He tapped his feet on the rug feeling his hands begin to cramp and weaken against the keys, growing tired from such vigorous movement. For an instant Jesse slowed his pace before going full throttle, completing the rest of the song with a flourish.

He drew in a breath for a moment before turning to face away from the piano on the bench. He brushed his hands through his hair feeling them tremble and vibrate, moving as if they were still battling with the slender piano keys. When he was younger his father had taught him how to play the piano. He was a strict man and didn't make piano playing any more fun than it could have been. Jesse walked across the living room staring at the family picture that was hidden behind rows upon rows of books along the bookshelf. He glanced away feeling the familiar ping of tears prickle at his eyes. He refused to cry about a family that he wasn't apart of. When his mother died he was only eleven, his father became a ruthless drunk so Jesse moved out at fifteen. Now he lived with his Aunt Eleanor and her two children in their expensive looking town home. No one here in Lima knew about his past and he honestly preferred it that way.

He kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, knowing better than to let anyone see his vulnerable side. At the front of the house the doorbell rang and Jesse jumped to answer it. Once he reached the door he was surprised to find who was standing there.

Mercedes was leaning up against the ebony colored bench stationed outside the door, her hands tucked inside the plastic pockets of her gray rain jacket. Jesse looked her shoulder to find no one behind her. "I guess I'm here early," she mumbled glancing away from his expression of shock. Jesse stared at the diva for a moment longer before inviting her inside; he didn't want her to get all wet out there.

"Make yourself comfortable" Jesse gestured around just as Mercedes stepped out of her thick zebra striped rain boots. She removed her raincoat shaking out her hair in a manor that made Jesse feel the insides of his cheeks light up. He glanced away from her, returning his focus back on the piano.

"Wow" Mercedes gasped from over his shoulder as he sat back on the piano bench. Jesse could hear her footsteps over the hardwood floors as she approached. "Is this a _Sterling_ baby grand?" she asked running her hands over the black gloss of the piano. Jesse nodded suddenly interested.

"You know how to play?" he asked scooting over to make space for her on the bench. She smiled at him, her expression kind and unwavering. "Of course I do! My Mom taught me when I was eleven" she sat beside him. Instantly Jesse was overcome with the cinnamon smell coming off of her. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling his hands shake with warmth.

"But I can only play the basics" Mercedes voice filled his ears and Jesses eyes snapped back open. He turned his head to the side to find Mercedes leaning over the keys and running a pinky absently over them.

"Go for it" Jesse nodded. She took a deep sigh squinting her eyes in concentration, forehead creasing in effort. Slowly almost timidly she began to play the opening lines to _Beethoven's Fifth_. Her hands were tiny but she was able to manage the major skips with ease. Jesse began to play the layover part of the song in a lower key, his hands floating over hers.

They both laughed rocking back and forth on the bench, hands keeping time with one another's. Jesse brushed his knuckle over the back of her hand accidentally as he reached for his next key, she gasped. They kept playing for a while sneaking in accidental brushes of the hand against one another's and the occasional pressing of shoulders. Jesse was having a great time.

When the song ended Mercedes turned in her seat to smile up at him. "That was fun" she began to stand from her seat just as Jesse reached for her hand. He pulled her back to him, spinning her by her waist so that she had to rest her hands on his shoulders for balance.

"Yeah it was" he tilted his head upwards and brushed his lips across hers. He didn't know what drove him to kiss her; he just knew that he wanted to feel her lips against his. He could taste her lips gloss ad drank in the smell of her. Mercedes tightened her hold on his shoulders, her body unclenching. She leaned forward and returned the kiss just as the doorbell rang. They jumped apart like lovers caught red handed. And Mercedes stood still as Jesse bounded over to the front door. Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Tina and Artie poured through the front door a wild mass of wet hair and squishy tennis shoes.

Rachel stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek not noticing the fact that his cheeks were a bright crimson red and his lips were covered in Mercedes mango lip-gloss. "You're here early" Tina went over to hug her friend Mercedes. And Mercedes smiled her eyes still on Jesse who was also staring back at her.

"What did you guys do while we were driving up here?" Rachel asked Jesse and he cast a longing glance over to where Mercedes stood. He wanted to kiss her again but he knew that it would be out of the question.

"We just played the piano," he answered simply, closing the front door just as the last of the rain began to fall outside.

**AN: The End!**


	5. Drabble Five: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: To all my fellow Blainecedes lovers! I was inspried by _Maroon 5's_ song with _Rihanna_ "_If I Never See Your Face Again_". Disclaimer: I do not own Maroon 5, Rihanna or any of their music oh and sadly I do not own Glee or its characters either :( **

**Well enjoy and I apologize for spelling errors. **

Blaine never had to wonder what it would be like to be straight. He was set on who he was from a very young age, and his parents accepted him regardless. They never once tried to change him and they still treated him like their own, not disowning him. He had found a group of friends who applauded him for his bravery about being out with his preference in a relationship and even helped him with his own dating issues. But now, as he watched her dance on the wooden gym floors of Lima High…he was mesmerized. Her grace and her poise held him captive. He'd never felt this way before but he knew at that moment that he wanted to kiss her. It was a feeling that was so strong that he was scared and overwhelmed by it.

It was like he was on fire, the smoke warming him from the inside and disappearing out of his nose as air, Blaine snapped out of his daze when Sam Evans encircled Mercedes into his arm. Immediately Blaine felt guilty, he already had someone and yet it felt as if something were missing from his relationship as he took a look at Kurt who was sharing a dance with Brittany, they smiled politely at one another, standing an arms length like awkward junior high couples do. Blaine raked a hand through his hair, letting his hands graze his scalp as he took a much-needed deep breath.

Rachel took the stage and began singing her solo just as Blaine walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a plastic cup. Artie was situated beside the large punch table, half hidden by the dramatic displays of food. "Having a good time?" Blaine asked casting a look of concern in Arties direction. The other boy let out a suffering sigh shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "It's alright…but it would be better if I could get a dance partner" he propped his chin on his hands and stared out vacantly out at the dance floor.

Large amounts of confetti were spilled across the floor and a few people found themselves clumsily toppling to the floor or accidentally bumping against someone. Sue prowled the dance floor, hands linked behind her back as she walked around in her black jumpsuit, a stern look on her face.

Blaine glanced around the large gymnasium, averting his eyes from the dance floor and landing on a small brunette who seemed to look longingly in Artie's diretion. Blaine smiled to himself before clearing his throat and getting Arties attention. "Looks like someone wishes the same thing" Blaine gestured casually over his shoulder with a jerk of his chin. Artie leaned forward and squinted from his wheelchair.

He must've seen the girl Blaine was referring to because he gave Blaine a grateful smile and began to roll towards the excited girl. Blaine scooped up his punch from the bowl and took a long swig. At least he'd found someone happiness. He sighed shaking his head to rid himself of his selfish thoughts.

He wouldn't be the one to break someone's heart. No matter how badly he wanted to get a dance with Mercedes Jones. No matter how desperately he wanted to hold her in his arms. All of his sudden feelings still didn't make sense, so there was no way that he was going to act on them.

Once Rachel exited the stage with a dramatic curtsy, Kurt had walked over towards Blaine, his cheeks a rosy red. "Hey" Blaine spoke around a large piece of cubed cheese. He never liked cheese before, but now he could've survived on it the rest of his lifetime because it was so good.

"Hey" Kurt smiled and waved his hand towards the dance floor. "I'm going to dance with Brittany. Why don't you get out there?" Kurt shimmied his shoulders making Blaine crack a smile. The dark haired boy shook his head, "I think I'm comfortable here"

With a sad shake of the head Kurt turned back to face the group of people who now crowding the dance floor, locking knees with other people, rising their hands above their heads.

Kurt cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered over the loud hoots, "Mercedes! We've got a wall flower over here!"

Blaine blushed as a few other girls around the room glanced at him, he could feel his heart stutter in his chest as Mercedes maneuvered through the crowd and appeared at Blaine's side. She was even more breathtaking from up close, with endless curls and a shapely body that was rare among the other girls.

"Why aren't you dancing Blaine?" she asked grabbing his hand. Kurt flashed them a cocky smile before molding into the crowd. Blaine shrugged and looked away from the tiny girl beside him, he couldn't respond to that question. Not with a cube of cheese he had lobbed in his throat after staring at her open mouthed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and tugged him out onto the dance floor. "Just follow my lead" she gripped his hips in firm small hands and began to move them in time to the beat.

Blaine tried to follow along and found the beat of the blaring music just as Sue poked her head over Mercedes shoulder. "You both are disgusting me. Move a few steps away from each other will ya?" She turned away and resumed prowling the floor.

Mercedes smiled sheepishly and released her hold on Blaine's body leaving only remnants of her warm touch to flow underneath his dark suit pants. All around everyone was having a good time. Santana had managed to get a flask through the doors without Sue detecting it and was taking swigs when she thought no one was looking. Artie and his dance partner were spinning in circles in his wheelchair laughing and exchanging happy glances. Brittany and Kurt were tearing up the dance floor while Quinn looked on at Finn with a disappointed motherly look. Rachel was wasted and was singing some show tune with Jessie who looked almost as drunk. Sam was off with Tina and Puck laughing hysterically at nothing in particular and Lauren was singing about woman empowerment on the stage.

The music came to a stop and Lauren stepped down from the stage as everyone hooted and catcalled in her direction excitedly.

One of the administrators called for anyone else who wanted to sing and Mercedes smiled deviously at Blaine who looked back at her with confusion.

"Oh! Its our turn!" Mercedes linked her hand in Blaine's and carted him toward the stage. "Wait! I don't want to get up there!" Blaine tried to protest but he allowed her to pull him up on stage.

Underneath the stage lights Mercedes eyes were aglow as she grabbed the mike and signaled for the music to start. In the crowd Kurt gave Blaine a thumbs up as he latched onto the other mike, letting the opening beat move through his body.

Mercedes came over in a sultry motion and loosened his tie as he began to sing the first few notes. Blaine couldn't help himself and found his body moving to the beat in a way that made the cluster of blondes and brunettes at the back of the room push through the crowd to get closer to the stage. The girls gathered around the edge of the stage as swooned in unison as soon as Blaine opened his mouth to begin singing.

**Blaine****:**

**Now as the summer fades****  
><strong>I let you slip away<strong>  
><strong>You say I'm not your type<strong>  
><strong>But I can make you sway<strong>**

**It makes you burn to learn**  
><strong>You're not the only one<strong>  
><strong>I'd let you be if you<strong>  
><strong>Put down your blazing gun<strong>

Mercedes came closer to Blaine and smiled in a way that made him loose his breath for a moment. She traced a hand down the front of his jacket and looped her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer as she sang into the mike.

**Mercedes:**

**Now you've gone somewhere else****  
><strong>Far away<strong>  
><strong>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<strong>  
><strong>But you feel my breath<strong>  
><strong>On your neck<strong>  
><strong>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<strong>  
><strong>And I feel a little better than I did before<strong>  
><strong>And if I never see your face again<strong>  
><strong>I don't mind<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<strong>**

Blaine dragged his mike across the stage, latching onto the handle as he kept his eyes on Mercedes. The other Glee guys followed her every move with their eyes, trying to act natural as they sipped on their punch with their girlfriends at their sides.

**Mercedes:**

**Sometimes you move so well****  
><strong>It's hard not to give in<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost, I can't tell<strong>  
><strong>Where you end and I begin<strong>  
><strong>It makes you burn to learn that I'm with another man.<strong>**

Blaine smiled and bit on the side of his lip.

**Blaine****:**

**I wonder if he's half****  
><strong>The lover that I am<strong>  
><strong>  
>Mercedes waltzed across the stage and joined Blaine, smiling down at Rachel who looked a little put out by their proximity. Blaine hooked an arm around her waist and inhaled the strawberry scent that radiated from her hair, feeling his mouth pool with water. How badly he wanted to taste her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.<p>

**Blaine****:**

**Baby, baby**  
><strong>Please believe me<strong>  
><strong>Find it in your heart to reach me<strong>  
><strong>Promise not to leave me behind<strong>

**Take me down, but take it easy**  
><strong>Make me think but don't deceive me<strong>  
><strong>Torture me by taking your time<strong>  
><strong>(Talk to me, talk to me)<strong>

**Mercedes and Blaine :**

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**  
><strong>And I feel a little better than I did before<strong>  
><strong>And if I never see your face again<strong>  
><strong>I don't mind<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<strong>

When they sang the last of the song they looked at each other and smiled. This was the first time that Blaine sang with Mercedes and it was just as magical as he'd expected it to be.

The crowded went crazy and Kurt was probably the one cheering the loudest, even Sue cracked a small smile though she had her arms crossed in an angered way. "That was amazing" Mercedes squeezed Blaine's shoulder in a friendly gesture and he smiled at her. "I knew it would be" he leaned over and aimed to kiss her forehead just as she turned and he ended up brushing his mouth against her temple instead.

Blaine looked away embarrassed as Mercedes chuckled and punched his arm lightly. Brittany and Kurt joined them beside the stage steps. "Mercedes I think I'm in love with you" Brittany said in a confused way as she assessed the chocolate diva in front of her.

Kurt smiled and patted the ditzy blonde on the shoulder, "you're not the only one"

Mercedes smiled at her little group that had gathered around and her eyes caught Blaine's momentarily. If only Brittany knew how true that statement was.

**AN: The End**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	6. Drabble Six: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: Okay here's the next drabble! I don't really know what Mercedes middle name is so I just took a guess. I'm taking requests for any other drabbles…Don't worry Cookiemania I haven't forgotten your requests. Those will be next up on my list.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't be shy leave a review. Disclaimer: I don't own any companies mentioned or Glee and their characters.**

Blaine fingered the velvet box in his suit pocket, trying to breathe even breaths even though he found it close to impossible. His hands shook at his sides and he had to keep clearing his throat as he gazed out the clear glass windows of _Parlamont_ a restaurant on the elbow of Los Angeles. He'd been trying to gain the courage to ask her this question ever since their first date. Blaine discussed this "giant leap" with his best friend Mike Chang who was also his co director for all of his up and coming stars.

Now that it was finally the day that Blaine was going to put his plan into action he was more jittery than ever. All around him people in fancy outfits conversed in hushed tones, women wore sparkling jewels and men wore finely tailored suits with a fancy ivory colored piece of fabric folded into their breast pocket.

He had already ordered for her because she'd called him to tell him that she was running a bit late. She didn't know that tonight was the night that Blaine was going to ask her a very important question. She just thought that it was just another date night, a night that they would spend sharing corny jokes over a glass of wine and a breadbasket.

Blaine knew her scent by heart and could sense her arrival before she even turned the corner and swiftly walked down the restaurants lavishly decorated halls towards their awaiting table. Blaine stood and smoothed a hand over his head to make sure that his black curls weren't flying everywhere. She came over to him in her beautiful green summer dress and pulled him by his tie for a kiss. "Sorry I'm late" she kissed him again as he pulled out her seat. "Its no problem" he smiled in reply as she plopped down with a tired sigh.

She'd been working double shifts for their music record company and she was also preparing for her music launch. Blaine knew that she was stressed.

"You still look as beautiful as always" Blaine smiled and she reached out and twined her hands in his. Her hair was still long but she usually cut it off to donate to Locks of Love in order to provide new wigs for people with cancer. It brushed her shoulders and curled around her face as she smiled. "And your still pretty darned sexy for an old guy" she joked. He was only twenty-six.

Blaine leaned forward totally unaware that people all around them had stopped to stare at them. People were still a little in shock whenever the loving young couple dotted on each other in public, when they kissed others murmured. When they held hands at the grocery people exchanged glances, when they cuddled in a cozy booth at their favorite restaurant people kept stealing glances. But none of that bothered the pair in the slightest, they sort of enjoyed the attention and knew that their relationship would only get stronger with time.

As dinner progressed Mercedes told Blaine about her day at the office and he listened intently, reaching into his pocket every two minutes to make sure that the box was still there. He'd finally asked for the check and just as soon as they were getting ready to leave he placed a hand on his girlfriends shoulder to stop her from exiting the door.

"Mercedes" he said in a low voice causing his girlfriend to raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"What's the matter Blaine?" she turned and cocked her head to one side.

Blaine cleared his throat nervously, not sure how to progress to the part where he got down on his knee.

"I've been in love with you since the very first time I entered the Summerville Bar. You were the first thing I saw when I came into that place and you'll be the last thing I ever look at before I depart from this world" Mercedes still looked confused.

"I love everything about you. The way you laugh, the way you unravel whenever I kiss you, your obsession with tatter tots. I love that when you wake up in the morning the first person that you call is me. I adore the fact that you never seem to loose your patience with me when I'm totally clueless" Blaine's eyes drifted to a faraway place as he reminisced the past four wonderful years of his life.

"Blaine-"Mercedes began to interrupt but Blaine sealed his mouth over hers to silence her. He took her left hand in his and knelt down onto one knee and all around the restaurant people stopped speaking.

"Mercedes Melody Vienna Jones…. Will you marry me?" Blaine looked up at her hopefully and tears slipped from her face.

She seemed speechless for a moment before she knelt down beside him and grabbed him fiercely into her embrace. "I thought you'd never ask! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She kissed his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

All around them applause erupted. Blaine couldn't help but feel elation as he held his fiancé in his arms for the first time and he knew that this embrace would be one of their first memories of married life and most certainly not the last.

**AN: Next up..A requested Santana/Mercedes!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**

**Leave me a message in my inbox :)**


	7. Drabble Seven: Santana and Mercedes

**AN: Hey guys! This was the requested Santana/Mercedes drabble for Cookiemania. I hope that you enjoy, I've never done a girl & girl relationship before so…yeah. Anyways I apologize for spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or any of the companies or trademarks identified.**

Santana watched the curvy dark skinned girl from her perch on the computer lab chair. She'd been cross-examining her ever since she was transferred from Florida University to attend NYU and now found looking at the new girl to be a stress releasing past time. The girl was in two of her classes but she was as quiet as a mouse, your eyes might've missed her if you didn't pay close enough attention. Something about her made her different from all of the other girls Santana became enamored with. She wasn't leggy with long hair but she wasn't exactly short either, she fell somewhere in the middle. Her hair wasn't glossy to the point that it looked fake, it just held a natural sheen that made Santana want to trail her fingers in it, to feel its silkiness.

Her laugh was one of those laughs that made everyone around her crack a smile and she was smart enough to know the answers whenever the professors called on her. All of these traits were so different from Santana's usual preference; she enjoyed hanging with the ditzy athletic types. The ones that looked strong but were weak when it came down to knowledge.

The caramel skinned girl leaned forward in her seat, resting her head on her opened hand that was propped up on the cool laminate table in front of her. Her notebooks were scattered over the table, the papers sliding off and onto the floor.

She was intrigued by this girl. What made her so different? And most importantly…what made Santana want to jump her bones?

"Santana. Do you know the answer to the question?" The old woman positioned at the front of the class stared down at the her through her speckles. Santana felt her cheeks grow warm as everyone in the class turned to look over their shoulder and focus on her, even the girl that had held all of her attention from the day she waltzed in here.

"Working with one another can stimulate brain waves that produce positive energy" Santana smirked clinking her red painted nails on the tabletop and giving the teacher her signature grin. The older woman appeared to become ruffled, she hadn't been expecting Santana to be paying her any mind. What she didn't know was that Santana may zone off during lecture halls, she was one hell of a listener when she wanted to be.

The brown skinned girl gave Santana a polite smile as the Latina continued to stare her down. _She must be uncomfortable with me looking at her_; Santana trailed the girls' curvaceous body with her eyes once more before turning her gaze to the front of the classroom.

She wouldn't think about this girl. _Outta sight Outta Mind_, Santana chanted to herself.

…

Mercedes Jones had just transferred into NYU about two months ago. She was finding the adjustment from warm weather all year long to cold weather during winter's months to be a drastic transition that she wasn't too fond of. She hated the snow. It was cold and stuck to her clothing as she trudged through it towards her classes, melting in her boots once she entered the warmth of the schools buildings. Everything about it made her cringe.

But there were some pluses to being in New York. The city wasn't all that far away, the people were nice, the food was amazing, the streets were like a never-ending fashion show and well…there was her.

That girl who sat about three rows behind Mercedes in her Philosophy Class. The one with the long black hair and the slender muscular body.

She was one of the reasons Mercedes forced herself out of bed and to class every morning. Mercedes didn't know what to feel, but all she knew was that that girl made her nervous.

When the class was over Mercedes gathered up her things and was preparing to leave. Everyone had vacated the classroom except for the girl, Santana as the professor had called her.

She was leaning in the threshold, arms crossed over her chest, a crooked smile playing on her glossed lips.

Mercedes inwardly swallowed and hitched her purse over one shoulder and her book bag on the opposite one. She walked slowly towards the door her voice coming out tiny and frail as she said, "Excuse me"

The girl didn't seem to hear her. She was giving Mercedes a slow once over, that small crooked smile forming into a much larger, much friendlier one. "You must be the new girl" the Latina's voice filled Mercedes ears like rain.

"I guess" Mercedes shrugged. "Santana" the girl pointed to herself and Mercedes gaze dropped down to the woman's bulging cleavage.

"I'm Mercedes" she held out a hand for the other girl to shake. Santana just laughed and brushed her hand away, ignoring the static shock that zipped along her arm as she did so.

"You know Mercedes, 'round here I take the new kids out for a drink. Get your stuff. We're going out" Santana led the smaller girl out of the classroom before she could reply. Mercedes felt a tinge of something build up in her body and explode along her arms, leaving a hot sensation as Santana pulled her along.

"O-okay" she stuttered as Santana pulled her outside and into the bitter winds of New York's winters.

…

Roughly five months after Mercedes first interaction with Santana, both girls became close friends. They shared inside jokes and went clubbing together, doing all of the things that best friends do.

Sometimes Mercedes wondered to herself what life would have been like if Santana hadn't barged into it. She might've been alone that NYU for the rest of her college years. Mercedes knew for sure that she wouldn't have had as much fun or as many things to tell her Aunt Patty about. Mercedes Aunt however didn't consider Santana's kindness to be just friendly, she'd always joke around and say that the Latina had a crush on her niece. Secretly Mercedes sort of wished that she did.

"Okay Aunt Patty, I've gotta go" Mercedes tugged on the end of the phone wire as her gruff voiced Aunt said her goodbyes.

"Was that Patty?" Santana turned on her dorm bed, flopping down on her back to stare at the ceiling, her red painted toenails glinting in the dim light of the lamp perched on her desk. Mercedes sighed and nodded, sinking down onto the floor.

"She said 'hey'" Mercedes crossed her legs over one another. Santana angled her head on the pillow so that her hair fell over the side. "You know we haven't been dancing in a long time" she sighed, "Exams have been kicking our asses into an early grave"

Mercedes opened her discarded Phy. Book, "I know but we can't leave. Why don't you just put some music on the radio"

Santana seemed to take in this information; she clicked on the radio with her toes and hopped up from her perch on her bed. She began to bounce around the room in her polka dotted boy shorts and white tube top, raising her hands above her head in a gleeful motion. Mercedes swallowed and buried her head into her book, trying hard not to focus on the smooth limbs of the girl in front of her.

"Aw come on Mercedes! Shake what your mama gave ya!" Santana grasped the sitting girls hands and pulled her up beside her. The music shook through Mercedes sock covered feet and Santana shimmied across the red rug of their dorm room glancing over her shoulder with a coy smile.

"Weezy you gotta move to the music" Santana came back over and placed her hands firmly down on Mercedes moving her in time to the music. Mercedes rolled her eyes and began to move. "That's it!" Santana smiled removing her hands and running them along her own collarbone. Mercedes smirked.

"I think I may need a dance partner" Santana hugged herself to Mercedes' body and moved her hips seductively against the other girls. Mercedes felt a spark of something zip up her body and she pressed herself closer to Santana's form, enjoying the way their bodies molded around one another's. Santana purred and squeezed Mercedes closer, clutching onto the girls backside with her thin hands.

"I've liked you for some time now Mercedes" her voice came out raspy. Mercedes pushed the girl down onto the bed and set herself in between Santana's splayed legs. "Don't tell me you've liked me. You've gotta show me" she whispered, instantly moving her pelvis against the Latina's. Santana groaned and responded by wrapping her legs around Mercedes, pulling her closer. "I can do more than just show you" Santana responded, preparing herself for the best night of her life.

**AN: Okay now I feel all weird…I don't know what kind of reviews I'm going to get for this, but anyhow there you go Cookiemania. Did I pass? **

**AN: The End!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	8. Drabble Eight: Sam and Mercedes

**AN: Here's my next drabble! I decided to do one for Sam and Mercedes because I just love them so much. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review. Don't forget to send in requests for more drabbles, I'd be happy to make one for you. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies/ movies mention and I don't own Glee or its characters. **

**I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews are love!**

"Get the car!" Sam's mother shrieks loudly in my ear, "The baby's coming! It's coming!" I groan and try to take a step away from the demented woman who keeps looking at me as if I'll do some action packed back flip into her garage to retrieve her beat up Sudan to take myself to the hospital. I'm the pregnant one here. Stevie dashes out of his bedroom, pulling on his black skinny jeans over his bright pink boxers.

"Geez ma we can hear you all the way in Alaska. I'm going already!" He pulls a hand through his long blonde hair and tugs his white shirt all the way on. Sarah looks back over at me and pats my cheeks, it feels like a slap but I'm just going to ignore that bit of pain because my water just broke.

Cool liquid pools down onto the floor and I suddenly feel embarrassed. "Honey? Where did you put the hospital bag?" Sam leaps out of the living room and frantically searches for the emergency bag to take to the hospital. At twenty four he's still by far the most handsome thing I've ever laid eyes on and the fact that his gray t-shirt hugs those muscles of his just makes me sigh.

"Its in the kitchen" I hiss around another slice of pain. "You'll be fine!" Sarah aka Sam's mom assures me in a shrilly voice, "I've had three babies. It's all very very very easy"

I waddle away from her and Jace, Sams father appears from the kitchen with the emergency bag, "Stacey lets go!"

I swear that if these people do not get me to the hospital soon I think that I'll just walk there myself. "Come on darling" Jace, leads me to the garage just as Stacey bounds down the steps. She's wearing a short white halter-top and a pair of low rise hip hugging acid washed jeans. I pause and look her up and down. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I squint my eyes as she rolls hers. She may not be my child but her parents don't seem to know how to handle her newly developed sass.

"Um the hospital?" she tilts her head. "Not in that your not! We're delivering a baby! My baby! You're not going to give the doctors a strip tease" I growl against another pain and clutch my stomach.

Stacey rolls her eyes and stomps back up the steps. Sam comes and grabs my other arm gently and I allow both men to pile me into the car beside Stevie. He looks over at me nervously, tugging on his lip ring.

"You're not gonna like bleed all over me are you?" he asks, inching away from me as if I developed a second uterus. "Stevie I swear to my hidden stash of tater tots that if you are trying to make me laugh I'll just explode" I smile and he chuckles. "I'm being serous! If you shoot that baby out and it lands on me...Does that mean that I get to be the _Godfather_?" he wraps an arm around my shoulders and wriggles his eyebrows at me, "I already got the Marlon Brando voice down, now all I need is the tux"

I clutch at my stomach in an attempt not to laugh, but I end up laughing anyway. "I love you Stevie but you're a piece of work" I sigh as Stacey climbs into the car beside me, wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of long black jeans.

"You happy now?" she huffs and I squeeze her thigh apologetically. "Sweetheart trust me when I say that the doctors in the hospital will be paying no attention to your clothing-"

"Or lack of clothing in your case" Stevie cuts me off and I swat at him.

"They're like twenty years older than you, you don't want attention from them anyway" I conclude and she leans her head on my shoulder. "I wonder what it'd be like if you were my mom instead" she sighs and I smooth my hand over her head just like I used to when she was younger.

...

When we arrive at the hospital I feel more like a circus act than before. I've got Sarah breathing in what she calls her "soothing labor breaths" that sound like a panting dog, Jace is humming show tunes as if I'm not trying to fight to keep this baby in, Sam is attempting to hold me gently in his arms when all I want to do is crawl into a fetal position, Stevie is reenacting his favorite scenes from the _Godfather_ and Stacey is trying to lead me through the door.

We're like something out of a ridiculous movie by the time we enter the hospital lobby. "Go-go-go!" Mrs. Evans says around another round of "soothing labor breaths". The nurse at the counter takes in our little entourage with a bored gaze, "how far along are the pains?"

"They're getting closer and closer" Sam groans and clutches at his own stomach, I roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, you've got heartburn from eating all those tacos last night. I'm the one in labor" I wince around another contraction. The nurse rises from her seat in slow motion and I repress the urge to punch her in her pretty little old woman face. She pulls out a wheelchair almost magically and presses me into it.

We're about to wheel away when someone shouts.

"Mercy! Wait up!"

What the hell?

Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Artie and Blaine stumble to catch up.

"You guys came?" I smiled against another pain. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world" Kurt clutched my hand, the one that wasn't squeezing Sam's to death and kissed my palm.

"Did you take the drugs?" Santana interrupted our little reunion, "Trust me that drugs are the only way this labor is gonna go smoothly"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Natural birth is the only way"

I groaned and asked the nurse to keep us moving to the delivery room. We proceeded with our bickering friends in tow.

Sam sets me down on the bed and smiles. "You're going to make a great mother" he grabs my hand reassuringly.

I smile, "You're going to be a kick ass father"

...

Nearly four hours later I'm sleepy and hungry with my little baby girl wrapped in a soft pink blanket in my arms. Sam sits at my bedside and plays with my hair, staring adoringly at the bundle in my arms. "She's got your eyes" I smile.

"But she's got your beautiful skin" Sam responds, kissing the newborn on the head.

"Thank God for that. If she had your skin color Sam she'd get all splotchy" Stacey called from the l-shaped couch on the far side of the room. Stevie smacks her shoulder, "Shut up, you get more splotchy then Sam"

My room is filled with flowers in every corner and I take in the shadows of my friends standing outside the door. They burst in, bringing in a fragrance that smells like apple. Sarah and Jace follow behind everyone else.

"Aw she looks just like me" Stevie places a hand over his heart and pretends to wipe away tears.

"How the hell could she look like you? You're adopted remember?" Stacey joins our little group and kisses my forehead. "Oh please Stacey, we all know that Mom found you in a cardboard box outside of the _QT_. There's no need to deny it" Stevie chimes and dodges out of his sister's way as she tried to swat at him.

"Alright you guys. Let's let Sam and Mercedes rest" Jace rolls his eyes and ushers everyone out the room. "Sweet dreams Eleanor" Sarah blows her grandbaby a kiss before following everyone else.

Sam and I watch them leave, each turning to wave their goodbyes as they exit.

"Our baby is always going to be loved" I smile.

"Either that or she's going to go insane being around those crazy people" Sam kisses me on the lips.

"That's love for you baby. Craziness is just a side affect of true love" I whisper and stroke my daughters tiny sleeping head.

"Tell me about it" a voice whispers and I look over to Sam. He looks at me confusedly before gaping down at his daughter.

"Did she just?" I open my mouth.

Sam smirks even though secretly he now thinks his child may have superpowers, "Nah"

**AN: Next up..Another drabble!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	9. Drabble Nine: Mercedes and Puck

**AN: This was a requested drabble for Puck and Mercedes for Princess976. I hope you enjoy it. I was supposed to be taking notes during class but you know how that is... writing stories seems like a better way to spend the day anyways. Thank you to my reviewers you are FABULOUS! Don't forget to request any Glee pairing that you'd like to see. It doesn't have to be with Mercedes even though I do prefer those but I'm up for anything. I WILL NOT be writing stories for any of the couples that are constantly written for, i.e Rachel/Finn, Rachel/Jesse, Artie/Tina etc etc. I only do rare couples sorry I just want to open peoples minds to all the possibilities you know? PS: I've never really been to The Broadway Theatre so my knowledge only branches upon what I've seen on TV, sorry for all of you die-hard Broadway fans and I apologize if I get anything mixed up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters or anything mentioned about Broadway. I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Puck sat on the lip of the Broadway Stage, staring out at the empty lavish red seats that filled every corner of the audience. He kicked his feet swiftly back and forth, holding his hands in a clasped position on his lap. He breathed in the smells of perfume and buttering popcorn wafting from the lobby, letting the smells waft around his face and dance over his eyelashes.

The show would start in exactly three hours. That vast amount of time gave him room to think for a while before both him and his wife would be dashing around frantically to get things done. He was the head manager for this up and coming play writer and he just knew that the kid was a star after he finished reading the script. He'd sat with the thick papered play in his hands when he was at home, and he'd read and reread the entire play from beginning to end. Becoming more in tuned with the characters each time. He'd convinced his pregnant wife to take the play into consideration and low behold it was opened for the eight o'clock showing tonight. All of the actors were scheduled to show up in exactly thirty minutes and Puck felt like a child on Christmas Day.

He could barely contain his excitement, he hadn't been this happy since the day his wife announced that they were having a baby boy two days ago.

The doors opened at the back of the theatre letting in a warm glow of golden light as a silhouette emerged over the threshold. Pucks' wife walked purposely down the aisle wearing her "I'm with the manager" t-shirt and a pair of softly worn blue jeans. Her face was aglow and she lay a protective hand over her pregnant abdomen. In the midst of her brown curls she smiled and waved, showing her golden wedding band on her left finger. It caught the light and Puck smiled, hopping off of his perch on the stage to meet her halfway up the clean carpeted aisle.

"Hey babe" she murmured and Puck leaned forward to press a kiss to her mouth. "How's it goin' Momma?" he lay a delicate hand on her stomach and she sighed. Puck loved to watch her when she concentrated. Her face would get all scrunched up and her cute little button nose would crinkle, it was the most adroable thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"It could be better. You son officially has your aggressiveness" she smirked as Puck smiled a devilish grin. He manuvered his hand through her hair and set it on the small of her back, pulling her as close as she could possibly get. She smiled up at him and linked her hands around his neck.

"That's my boy" he laughed and hugged his wife around the shoulders. She rolled her eyes and buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing warm breaths along his senstive skin. His wife knew how ticklish he was and just that little bit of her breath on his neck made him squirm to supress his laughter.

"You ready for the show tonight?" he asked trying not to move too much.

His wife moved her head to look up at him and roll her eyes, "Puck what's my name?"

Puck sighed. "Mercedes" he looked down at her and she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's right. I'm Mercedes Melody Vienna Puckerman and I was born ready" she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He smiled against her mouth. "You're too cute sometimes" he pulled her back to him and playfully nipped at her ear and she squealed, she was just as ticklish as he was.

"Well I guess that makes three of us that are ready then" Puck traced her jaw with his mouth before kissing her.

"Actually that makes four of us" She leaned away and Puck stared down at her in confusion.

"Four?" he echoed and she nodded, fighting against a smile. "Yes four, sweetheart we're having twins"

Puck couldn't help but smile now. He knew that tonights show would go off without a hitch.

**AN: Next up..Another drabble!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	10. Drabble Ten: Kurt and Mercedes

**An: This was a requested drabble for my fellow reader Blueberry24. I haven't done a Kurtcedes before so I didn't want to do one with them in a romantic relationship but in any case I hope you enjoy it. Don't be shy leave a review or two! And send in those requests via my inbox or just in your review you can tell me what Glee couple you want. Remember, I don't do common couples. Only ones that you wouldn't see on a regular basis.**

Kurt sat in the warm booth of La Café, a little hole in the wall cyber networking cafe just outside of the downtown Lima area. He was waiting for Mercedes to meet him. He had important news to tell her and now seemed like the most appropriate time to let her know. After all they'd been best friends through high school even when he transferred and now that they had finally graduated college, things were looking up for the pair of them.

Kurt had his own fashion boutique two hours away from Lima, in a more busy city. Mercedes owned her own studio and was up for another movie roll. Kurt knew that she'd get it, who wouldn't want to cast her in their movies? With her gorgeous face, she'd been getting calls nearly every week from casting agencies all over the place. Kurt sighed and took a swig of his latte, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he flicked through his fashion magazine. Once again he had made the front cover of Vogue, his model was wearing his signature crème gown with the elegant pearl beading. It was one of his most prized and valuable possessions. His designs were all special to him, but that dress meant his entire life.

"Kurt?" Mercedes unsure voice reached his ears and he looked up. "Hey diva" Kurt stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "long time no see"

Mercedes collapsed onto the opposite side of the booth, dropping her vintage Prada bag onto the glossy table. "I'm so sorry it took me forever to get here. Sam wanted to pick the kids up early so that we could schedule our pilot to take fly us up north. Now we've got to get to New York by next week in order for my casting calls." she ran a hand through her hair, "Thank the Lord for private planes and chocolate"

Kurt smiled and nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel. I've got a fashion show to get to next week in Barcelona." he slid the magazine over to her.

"Kurt!" she gasped, running a manicured hand over the cover, "Is this your signature piece?"

Kurt removed his glasses to rub at his eyes for a moment before replacing them back onto his nose, "sure is" Mercedes leaned a little closer and smiled up at him. "It's absolutely gorgeous"

Kurt wriggled his fingers, "But not as gorgeous as this"

Mercedes caught his hand and examined his left ring finger. "When the hell did this happen and why the hell didn't I know about it?" She clenched his hand but it didn't hurt. Kurt just chuckled, "Blaine proposed last night so I didn't get the chance to tell you"

"Oh My Gosh! That's a princess cut diamond in there! We have matching rings!" Mercedes showed off her engagement ring and Kurt smiled as he looked at her wedding ring too. Soon he'd be married.

"Ring buddies for life" he smiled and took her hand in his. They both sat in silence, resting their clasped hands on top of the Vogue magazine, just looking at those beautiful rings and thinking about the men who put them there.

**AN: Next up..Pt.2 of the Jesecedes Drabble!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	11. Drabble 11: Mercedes and Jesse pt1

**AN: Okay here's a requested Jesse/Mercedes drabble for IMAREADERNOTAWRITER. I hope that you enjoy it, its a bit on the long side but I had fun writing it. Leave a review and don't forget to send in requests for any drabble Glee couple you'd like to see. I'm taking requests and I will have them up hopefully the day after you send them in, it depends really. Don't worry blueberry24, your requests are up next! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Mercedes fumbled with her keys as she strode purposely to her apartment door. She tried to block out the eerie feeling that the hallways gave her, the flickering lights all around cast haunting shadows in the corners of the halls that intersected her own. She hated this apartment. Everything about it gave her the creeps. From the creepy doorman who always seemed to have his beady eyes focused on her breasts to the seventy year old male prostitute who prowled the hallways in a lime colored g-string and a pair of blue stiletto heels.

She'd been saving up money to get herself out of this hell hole for months now and every time she got ahead on her rent, there'd always be something that screwed up her bank account. At this rate, Mercedes would've considered herself lucky if she got out of the slums of New York before she turned fifty. Mercedes shook her head. No, somehow, someway she'd find a way to get out of here. She slipped her key into the lock and turned it sideways, letting herself into her apartment. She made sure to lock the door and bolt the extra locks that her best friend Finn had installed for her last year. He knew all about her issues here, hell most of the old Glee gang did. Sam and Quinn even invited her to stay in their nice little cottage upstate but she was far too stubborn for that. If anything, she didn't want to feel like a burden on any of her friends, even if they were just being kind.

With a sigh, Mercedes kicked off her black pumps and set them beside her leather couch. She plopped down tiredly and pressed the remote. The TV flickered to life for a moment before completely dying. "Shit" Mercedes mumbled as the power went off. The stupid building manager hadn't paid the bills yet again. Great.

Slowly, Mercedes maneuvered herself in the darkness of her apartment to retrieve her purse. She grabbed her cell phone and stepped out into the hallway. Luckily Jesse only lived about four stories up. He had the luxury of owning an apartment in the newer installments to the building and the floor manager up there never forgot to pay the bills, hell, the hallways weren't crowded with prostitutes either which was a plus in Mercedes book.

She traced the wall with her hands to keep track of the stairs and she could hear people from behind their doors cursing and yelling about the power outage. Doors began to creep open and people began to make their way to the exit door, leaving their apartments unattended and making every pick pocket who lived in the hallways dreams come true.

Mercedes turned the hall opposite of the crowd of people and began to ascend the steps. She cleared the second and third with no problem. She had to take the back hall in order to get to the top floor because the seventy year old prostitute used the main hall for his "business transactions".

Just as she turned the corner she bumped into a very large, very firm chest. "Oops" she rubbed her shoulder and a steadying hand came to rest on her opposite shoulder. "Mercedes?" Jesses' voice came in her ear.

"Jess?" she responded.

"Oh thank goodness I was about to come downstairs and get you" he led her down the hall and she blinked against the light that pooled into the hall. "I heard about the power outage and I was getting worried about you. People are leaving the building" Jesse stated bringing his hand to the small of her back and guiding her into his extra large living room area.

"Yeah well I didn't have time to search for my shoes so I just came up barefoot. I knew that Kula the Rula wouldn't want people interfering with his trick business in the front hall so I had to take the back" Mercedes plopped herself down onto his large warm fluffy couch. Samba, Jesses' large golden retriever scampered down the hall and landed with a flying leap onto the couch beside her.

"Hey there boy!" she rubbed the dog affectionately between his ears, "Did you miss me huh?"

The dog licked at her fingers, his large pink tongue darting out every now and again, fluffy tail beating the couch excitedly.

"You hungry?" Jesse called as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. "Nah but I'll take a lemonade please!" Mercedes kissed the dog on the nose as he sat up and resumed smelling her face with interest. Jesses' apartment was roughly twenty sizes bigger than hers. He had four bedrooms as opposed to her one bedroom. His place included a terrace with a hot tub and four bathrooms, one for each room.

She could hear Jesse clanging around with the contents of his cabinets and she settled comfortably in the plush of the couch cushions, taking the remote and flicking on their favorite show.

...

The smells of warm food came from the kitchen halfway through the first episode of Mercedes' show and Jesse emerged shortly afterward, carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches and hot cocoa. Mercedes hadn't even felt the cold ever since she stepped into the warmth of his apartment, she wasn't sure if she needed cocoa to keep her warm anymore.

"Here we are Miss Jones, grilled cheese sandwiches -your favorite- and some cocoa to warm you up" Jesse sat down and Samba got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, the clicking of his paws fading away as he disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you my good man" Mercedes smiled and brought her feet up to her chest. She picked up her grilled sandwich and took a bite. For a moment she hadn't realized how hungry she was but when her stomach growled she wolfed the rest of the food down and sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she observed the muscular man sitting on the couch beside her. He had grown since high school, if that's even possible. His body was long and built and ever since Mercedes reunited in friendship with him four years ago, she found herself becoming turned on simply by his presence.

His curly hair was no longer over gelled, but fluffed out nicely, in a way that made Mercedes want to tangle her hands in it. To top it all off he wasn't with Rachel anymore, which was a total plus. Mercedes was about to open her mouth to say something when Jesse spoke up.

"How's the restaurant business treating you?" she turned to smile at Jesse and he smirked. She loved those glossy brown eyes of his, they reminded her of the hot cocoa she just drank. Jesse leaned forward and brushed her lip with his finger, leaving a warm trail in his wake.

"You had grilled cheese on your lip" he smiled and shook his head, "but anyway everything's alright with the restaurant. I might have to bring in new employees for some open slots soon but otherwise it's all good...How's that singing career going?"

Mercedes repressed the urge to bring a finger to her lip and savor the warmth of his touch that was still there. "I can't complain really. Though I can't seem to get people to sign me. Maybe I'm going about it all wrong" She frowned.

Jesse shook his head again. "You just need to cover more ground. I hear you're an amazing writer, maybe you could write some originals and sing them at my restaurant. I've always got record managers hanging around"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course" Jesse smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "but on one condition"

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're going to have to move in with me" Jesse said and leaned backwards to analyze his friends' face. Mercedes cocked her head to the side confusedly.

"Why?" she asked and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Because living down there is unsafe and I've got plenty of room" Jesse gestured around. Mercedes leaned closer to him, so that she was barely a centimeter away.

"Sounds like a deal St. James." she thought of all the things she really wanted to say, but just smiled at him.

**AN: The End..Next up a requested Kurtcedes Drabble!  
><strong>

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**


	12. Drabble 12: Mercedes and Jesse pt2

**AN: Well, let's just say that I've NEVER done a chapter like this before. There's nothing graphic or anything and I guess I'll get used to writing smutty stuff eventually *crooked smile*. But here's the requested Pt.2 of my Jessecedes drabble for Jadziwine. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Glee. Send in those requests! Don't worry BlueBerry24, I still have to do the other requests for you.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Mercedes clapped her hands together victoriously, "Well, that's the last of them. Consider me fully moved in!"

Samba perked his golden ears up and wagged his tail as he stared up at Mercedes. "Hooray, now that means I can get rid of all these damned boxes. I always seem to trip over one of them" Jesse folded them into a neat pile on the other side of the couch, unpeeling the tape so that he could put them out for recycling. "Hey don't blame the boxes for your clumsiness. It's not their fault you have two left feet" Mercedes smiled and bent down to collect her discarded stack of books. She'd moved into the bedroom across the hall from Jesse's room, since it was the second biggest and had a stair way that led to her new library area.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Jesse mumbled, following close behind and carrying the rest of her books. She could feel the hairs rise on the back of her neck as he breathed. Shakily Mercedes led Jesse through her room door and up the spiral staircase. She glanced at her completely full bookshelf and set the heavy load down onto her desk. "I'll find some place to put them later" she sighed, collapsing into her desk chair. "Do you need another shelf? I've got one down in storage?" Jesse jerked a hand over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow. Mercedes wiped at her sweaty forehead, "Nah, I'm pretty sure that I can find someplace to put them"

Jesse shrugged and sat on the floor, he whistled for Samba. The tell tale clinking of paws on the wood floor indicated that the large dog was bounding up the steps. Mercedes shut her eyes for a moment, inhaling the lovely smell of the air around her. It was a mix between the scent of Jesses' cologne and the smell of old books. Addicting.

"Jesse?" Mercedes spoke as she opened her eyes. Jesse was laying on the floor beside Samba who seemed to be enjoying the belly rub he was getting. "Hmm?" Jesse answered after a minute, turning his head in her direction.

"We don't have work today right?" She asked. Jesse swirled to face her and he shook his head. His curls bounced around his face for a moment, making him look like a child. "Nope, we've got two days off and then I've got to get in early to open shop" he replied, fingering his hair with a long pale finger.

"We've got very long days off" Mercedes groaned. She had nothing to do on those slow days, her off days. She'd just sit in the living room, flicking lazily through channels, thanking the Lord that she'd sold her ratty furniture and moved in with her best friend.

"We could do something fun" Jesse inclined, simply shrugging as Mercedes cast him a quizzical stare. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. I just got the Final Fantasy video games" he suggested wriggling his eyebrows in a manor that made Mercedes snort. "You want to play video games?" Mercedes slid down onto the floor beside him and playfully tugged on his hair, "Do you want to be embarrassed when you loose?"

"Please 'Cedes, you may be the queen of sexy but I'm the king of video games" Jesse poked her. "Look Jess I don't want to have to school you" Mercedes swallowed and smiled. Did he just call her what she thinks he called her? Suddenly, Mercedes became hyperaware of her body movements. She could feel her adrenaline pumping and feel her cheeks flushing.

"Oh yeah? You really think you could beat me?" Jesse leaned forward his eyes fixated on hers. Mercedes found herself leaning in to close the gap and suddenly they were nose to nose, "Yeah"

She wasn't sure who leaned in first but the next thing she knew she was kissing him. At first it felt awkward and he didn't immediately respond. Somewhere deep inside Mercedes wondered if she was going about this kissing thing all wrong...The last guy she'd kissed was Finn and that was just a drunken night in college, nearly four years ago. But when Jesse parted his lips under hers, she'd never felt such a sensation. Her entire being just focused on the movement of his mouth against hers, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. A feeling that she never really knew existed. Static rose in her body and erupted into that single kiss, the gentle pressure of Jesses' hand on her waist grew firmer and she found herself falling forward, onto his lap.

If Mercedes had to explain those kisses in words she'd be at a loss. There were innocent ones and dirtier ones, and oh my, those were delicious. They were even more delectable when she opened her mouth wide enough for his tongue to slide in. Jesse moaned as Mercedes latched onto his hair. She'd been wanting to explore those curls for quite sometime, they were just as soft as they appeared she mused.

She pushed Jesse back so that he was on the floor, positioning herself on top of him. Something inside of her broke free and she'd never felt so breathless, so wild. Jesse smiled and removed his shirt, sitting back up to drape her over his chest and, oh goodness, over every inch of his body.

Mercedes didn't know where to place her hands so she settled on wrapping her legs around his waist and clasping onto his hair.

"Jesse" She moaned, enjoying the way his muscles seemed to clench around her as she pulled herself tighter around his body. Jesse responded with a gasp as she trailed her tongue over his earlobe. "Don't stop, please. Just don't stop" she whimpered and Jesse held fast to her waist as she ground herself into his body urgently. Warmth pooled into her stomach and stars appeared in front of her eyes, Mercedes sighed contentedly, speeding up her movement to match his.

She arched her back enjoying the feeling of his steady movement from underneath her. "Jesse" she said again and he growled in response, quickening his thrusts. Mercedes hissed angrily, their clothes were getting in the way. She attempted to reach for her jeans but Jesse shook his head.

"No" he said and she purred.

Mercedes just sighed, smoothing her hands over his bare chest. "Jesse" she whispered into his ear and he shivered, "Jesse"

"Stop that" he groaned, trying to inch away. Every time she said his name like that it made him go crazy. Jesse was pretty sure she knew that too because she gave him a doe eyed smile as she ran her lips across his face. "Jesse" she sang, enjoying the effect that his own name had on him.

"I swear Mercedes, you don't want to do this." Jesse tried to remove her from his lap and his eyes grew wide as she clenched her thighs tighter around his waist.

"Please? Jesse? This is way more entertaining than playing video games"

Jesse snorted pulling Mercedes shirt over her head. "It sure is" he unbuckled his pants and started where he left off.

**AN: Next up… Another request!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	13. Drabble 13: Mercedes and Jesse pt3

**AN: Here's the very last chapter to my Jesse/ Mercedes drabble. I think you'll enjoy this one. Leave me a review and don't forget to send in requests for drabbles. For everyone who has been reading Healing You my Mikecedes story: I will be placing another chapter up soon so stay tuned!**

**I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews Are LOVE! **

"Seven hours" Mercedes rasped around a small smile. Jesse laughed from underneath her, making her head bob up and down on his chest. The sunlight had all but disappeared, giving way to the night world. The moon brought forth its silvery light, letting the gossamer thin curtains soak in the starlight outside the window. A light breeze danced around the shag rug underneath the pair and Mercedes couldn't find the will to move.

"And in that time we couldn't even make it to your bed" she sighed. Jesse sat up slightly to kiss her forehead, his hair fell over his face in a bundle of sweaty curls. "I swear that you'll be the death of me one of these days" he replied holding her close to him as he attempted to count the stars outside.

"Well look on the bright side at least now we know where we stand with one another" Mercedes remarked sliding off of him slowly and making him bite his lip.

He turned his head to look over at her and smiled.

"And where do we stand Miss Jones?" he asked in a low voice as she angled her head in his direction. Her hair fell over his cheek as she leaned over him.

"To make a long story short I'm moving into this bedroom. We're going to go another round and then maybe about two months from now you'll propose just like you did in my dreams and then after a while of being married, we'll have three kids…Azariah, William and Jesse Jr." she laughed and Jesse ran a hand down her body.

"That sounds pretty good to me" he squeezed her skin and her eyes popped open. "You ready?" he whispered turning to position himself on top of her.

"You know I was just kidding right?" she pressed herself closer to him as he settled himself in between her legs. Mercedes let her eyes flutter halfway shut, as he pressed further into the crevices of her skin, his body warm against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted herself up to meet his teasing thrust. Jesse shook his head and kissed her lips, "Hate to break it to you but I do plan on marrying you. I also plan on making those babies with you too"

Mercedes smiled she was about to open her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Jesse sighed, removing himself from Mercedes body and slipping on his scattered clothing. Mercedes groaned and followed suit stepping into her underwear and jeans and slipping on a t-shirt, tying her hair up into a bun as she began padding barefoot down the hallway behind him.

The doorbell rang again and someone pressed a bit harder on the button this time, prolonging the sound-causing Samba to bark from his dog bed positioned near the front door. "It's alright boy" Mercedes bent over to pat his head and the puppy settled down, closing his eyes against her gentle touch.

Jesse peeked through the peephole and cursed. "Who is it?" Mercedes asked looking over her shoulder to find Jesse running a hand through his hair.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "It's Rachel," he murmured and Mercedes looked at him confusedly.

What was Rachel doing here? "What's she doing here?" Mercedes hissed as he began to fiddle with the locks. Jesse squeezed her hand as it began to ball up into fists.

"She wanted to try out for the part at the restaurant even though I already told her over the phone that you got the part" Jesse slid the door open and quickly pressed a kiss to Mercedes forehead before acknowledging the small brunette on the other side. "Hey Rachel" he greeted her and she smiled almost adoringly up at him. "Jesse" she said almost wistfully in reply.

She had yet to notice Mercedes presence. "Please come inside" Jesse allowed the small woman entrance and Mercedes gave her a once over. She wore her usual get up, a loose fitting blue blouse that hung low over her non-existent breasts and a pair of tight fitting ripped blue jeans. Her spiky heels glittered on the wood floors as she let herself in, ridding herself of the heavy wool coat she had hooked over her skinny pale arm,

The brunette stopped once she noticed that she and Jesse weren't the only two in the room. She gave her long time enemy a pleased smile as if she had just won an unspoken argument.

"Mercedes what a surprise" Rachel arched an eyebrow as if she had come home to find her boyfriend sleeping with the maid. She glanced over at Jesse before returning her large eyes over in Mercedes direction. The light reflecting in them was mischievous and the smile that stretched across her pink lipstick covered lips held a hostile air to it.

Mercedes licked her lips in anticipation, gearing herself up for the several bitter words that were about to fly from her mouth. "Jesse, you never told me that Mercedes was going to be here" Rachel crossed her arms accusingly and Jesse shook his head.

"And you never told me that you were stopping by. I already told you that Mercedes got the gig and I also mentioned that she was staying in my home due to the fact that her old home was unsafe" Jesse replied, keeping his voice even and void of emotion. He focused his attention on a spot somewhere above the petite brunettes head and wasn't keen on looking at her anymore.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut long enough to glare at the two people in front of her.

"I'm sorry but am I missing something?" she tapped her foot impatiently in a rhythm that grinded on Mercedes nerves, if the girl couldn't keep a decent rhythm going how the hell did she get all those solos back in high school?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rachel" Jesse turned and walked away, hid bare feet leaving no sound as he moved into the living room. Mercedes followed him but Rachel reached out to snag her arm.

"You tell me right now. Did you sleep with my boyfriend?" Rachel seemed to hiss in a manor that reminded Mercedes of those prim little kittens she always saw up for sale at the pet shop. Anger flickered inside the diva as she ripped her arm out of Rachel's' grasp.

She couldn't stop the harsh words from coming out of her mouth anymore.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I will not tolerate your fucking bullshit any longer. We can exchange pleasantries once you learn how to enter a room without pissing everyone off. I've had to put up with you since high school and if I didn't like you then, I sure as hell don't like you now" Mercedes pointed and accusing finger at the other girls face and Rachel backed up against the door.

"Jesse isn't your boyfriend and he hasn't been for a long time. Whether or not you accept that is up to you, leave me out of your one sided lovers quarrel" Mercedes opened the door and gestured for Rachel to step out. The other girl looked baffled and she stood there for a moment, Mercedes thrust Rachel's jacket off the hook and into her hands.

"Button up, it's cold out" Mercedes smiled and shut the door into her face. She snicked the locks and heard the sound of applause erupt from behind her.

She spun on her heel to find Jesse smiling from the archway of the hall. "Bravo" he nodded, "you've officially turned me on again"

Mercedes let out a gust of air that she wasn't aware she was holding. Jesse walked over to her and she rested her head onto his chest as he enveloped her into his arms.

"Damn me and my sexiness for turning you on" Mercedes said after a moment and Jesse chuckled. He released her from his grasp and rummaged in his jean pocket, producing a small black velvet box.

"What's that?" Mercedes whispered staring at the box with a fixated gaze.

"I've had this damned thing in my pocket for five months now and was too afraid to show it to you" Jesse bent onto his knee and Mercedes took a step back in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you wanted to wait two months but let me tell you now that I've been waiting five fucking months to propose to you, hell scratch that…I've been waiting years to propose to you" Jesse looked up at her and smiled, clearly amused by her sudden surprise.

" I know this is pretty bad timing but-" Jesse bit on his lip and opened the box revealing a large white stone wrapped in a gold band, "Mercedes…Will you marry me?"

Mercedes couldn't find her voice. She thought back to the night her lights went out several months ago and when she walked that darkened hallway towards Jesses' apartment.

A tear slipped down her face and she nodded. "It looks like we're going to have to speed up our schedule a little bit" she joked thinking back to Jesse's promise regarding their future. Jesse slipped the ring onto her finger and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he murmured as Mercedes pulled him up from the floor and kissed him senseless.

**AN: Next up… Blainecedes anyone?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	14. Drabble 14: Artie and Mercedes pt1

**AN: This is the requested Artcedes for Blueberry24. I didn't make it the way I wanted to but it came out alright. I hope you enjoy it and send me those requests! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the companies, music, music stars trademarks etc that are mentioned. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

It was around twelve in the afternoon that Mercedes decided to dawn her newly well fitted black yoga pants and her Wii remote. She'd been regretting buying the new Just Dance game ever since she first popped it into the console but there was no turning back now. Secretly though, she was thankful for this tiny blessing. This darned Wii fitness workout thing had her shedding pounds faster than she could say " Chocolate Cheesecake with Whipped Cream please".

Her friends had noticed, her family had noticed and that special someone had noticed too...Not that it mattered in any way shape or form. Taking a deep sigh Mercedes stretched her well defined calves getting ready for the ultimate workout. She clicked the start button on her Wii remote and selected her song just as the doorbell rang. Quickly, Mercedes readjusted her bun at the top of her head and trotted briskly over to the door. She promptly stood on tip toe to stare out the peephole, the man on the other side waved as if he knew she were there. Mercedes cursed inwardly, he was here forty minutes early.

Unlinking the lock, Mercedes let her long time friend inside. "Artie you're early" She greeted her blue eyed friend as he leaned over to hug her. Ever since his excessive stem cell surgery nearly four years ago, Artie had grown to be much taller than his friend. He brushed the six two mark and still felt uncomfortable doing things such as dancing, hugging people and ducking to get into doorways. "Aren't I always?" he teased ruffling her hair as he brushed past. They were going on their first "friendship night out" tonight, it'd been a long time since they were able to just hang out with one another without an interruption. Artie was always working at his law firm and Mercedes was swamped in the studios, the only times they got to see each other was in passing. Whether it was on the street or the subway, and that was about it.

"I was just getting ready to exercise" Mercedes followed her friend into the living room and he gazed confusedly at the TV from underneath his thick brown lashes. "So this is what you were talking about eh?" he poked the Wii remote dangling from her wrists and chuckled. "I see where those firm muscles came from" he squeezed her arms and she swatted him away.

"Laugh all you want but I know that you see the results, I can see them" she twirled and he let his eyebrow shoot up in an adorable gesture. "Hmm" he held a finger to his chin, "I see the results, but tell me...are you happy?"

Mercedes thought for a minute. She was happy in her new body, she enjoyed all the attention she received from the guys and the jealous looks women gave her. But the thing was, she only changed her appearance because her romantic interest Todd wanted her to. She was happy before the change.

"I suppose so, I mean I have more energy" she gestured to the TV for emphasis, "and now I know how to maintain my cravings for chocolate a little better...oh who the hell am I kidding? I can't control my urges for chocolate more than I can control my urge to dip tatter tots in it"

Artie laughed. "You're too cute" he plopped down onto the couch and hooked an arm over the edge.

"Alright Miss Jones, show me your newly acquired moves" Artie made a grand gesture to the nicely sized living room. Mercedes rolled her eyes and pulled him back up. "Please. If I'm going to do this, so are you"

She handed him her spare remote and began to play the song. She closed her eyes and Artie reached out to shake her gently. "Why are you closing your eyes? Aren't you supposed to um watch?" he brushed his brown locks away from his face and stared down at her.

Mercedes returned his uncertain gaze with a large smile. "I've played this darned thing so many times that I've got it memorized. You on the other hand should pay close attention" she reclosed her eyes and Artie scoffed. The music began to play and Mercedes began to rock to the beat, "I love this song"

Artie tried to follow along but hopelessly maneuvered his arms and ended up smacking her on the shoulder. "Oops sorry" he felt embarrassed, carefully he inched away from her to avoid hitting her again.

"Just move to the music, Artie. I know you know this song, sing it" Mercedes moved and Artie was baffled, how the hell was she getting a perfect score? "You want me to sing this?" Artie side stepped and Mercedes peeked over at him to nod her head. "I've got a feeling that that's the only way for you to actually get any points" she joked and reshut her eyes.

"Fine"

Artie held the Wii Remote up on his slim wrist and made it into a pretend microphone. He pressed restart on the song selection and began to sing to the introduction of the song.

**Artie:**

**How you doin' young lady**  
><strong>That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy<strong>  
><strong>You don't have to play about the joke<strong>  
><strong>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<strong>

Mercedes opened her eyes to find Artie moving to the music. He was doing quite well actually and his score was catching up to hers. Mercedes began to used her own remote as a mike and joined Artie in song.

**Mercedes:**

**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right**  
><strong>You lookin' for her in the day time with the light<strong>  
><strong>You might be the type if I play my cards right<strong>  
><strong>I'll find out by the end of the night<strong>

Mercedes shimmed across her fluffy gray rug and Artie smiled at her.

**You expect me to just let you hit it****  
><strong>But will you still respect me if you get it<strong>**

**Artie:**

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance**  
><strong>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<strong>

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**

Mercedes pumped her arms energetically and circled Artie, occasionally brushing her hand through his hair.

**Artie:**

**Promiscuous girl**  
><strong>Wherever you are<strong>  
><strong>I'm all alone<strong>  
><strong>And it's you that I want<strong>

**Mercedes:**

**Promiscuous boy**  
><strong>You already know<strong>  
><strong>That I'm all yours<strong>  
><strong>What you waiting for?<strong>

**Artie:**

**Promiscuous girl**  
><strong>You're teasing me<strong>  
><strong>You know what I want<strong>  
><strong>And I got what you need<strong>

**Mercedes:**

**Promiscuous boy**  
><strong>Let's get to the point<strong>  
><strong>Cause we're on a roll<strong>

**Are you ready?**

Artie was doing much better than he had been originally. He seemed comfortable, dancing around the living room in his socks and loose fitting gray sweater. His eyes glinted with happiness as he progressed through each step and twist. From behind his glasses, those sapphire orbs were working overtime to keep up with the movements on the TV. Much to Mercedes surprise he hadn't broken out a sweat yet, unlike Todd who could only play for thirty seconds before looking like a sweaty mess. His hair hung low over his eyes and his chiseled chin jerked up as he began to move around the perimeter of the living room.

The song continued and much to Mercedes doubt, Artie won the game. "Now you've got to pay for dinner" Artie collapsed onto the couch and pointed and accusing finger at his friend. Mercedes looked from the TV and back at Artie, he'd gotten ten thousand and eighty nine points...Amazing.

Mercedes barely reached the nine thousands on a good day. She sighed, "Fine"

Artie picked up his coat and slipped on his sneakers. "I wait for you to get ready" he smiled in a victorious way and Mercedes had an overwhelming urge to kiss that smile away.

She turned away from him and shook her head. Those thoughts were supposed to be locked up in the back of her mind somewhere. With a deep breath, Mercedes walked back down the opposite hallway and began to get ready for her night out...With her bestfriend Artie.

**AN: Next up… Another Drabble!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	15. Drabble 15: Artie and Mercedes pt2

**AN: Okay here's the next drabble that connects to the Pt1 of the Artie and Mercedes drabble..aka drabble 13. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies, etc that are mentioned.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

The pair arrived at the restaurant just in time for their lunch reservation. Artie had insisted to go to Dumont's the most lavish and gorgeous place to eat on this side of the east coast. He led Mercedes past glossy clean tables and extravagant art work that appeared to have dated back to the eighteenth century. Something about this place made her relax instantly, the atmosphere was free of worry.

Large tables settled at the back were made of thick glass and people sat around them, fish swam in the glass aquariums off to the left and low strung blue lights dripped from the ceilings. "This place is beautiful" Mercedes couldn't help but gaze in awe as women and men alike chuckled good-naturedly at one another over fine plates of divine cuisine.

"Thanks" Artie cast her a knowing smile that made her slightly confused. "What do you mean you know?" she asked as he slid his hand down to the small of her back and ushered her down a narrow hallway that led to an even more dazzling sitting area. "I own it" he replied and Mercedes stopped walking.

She stared up at her well dressed friend and placed a hand on her hip. "You own this place and never told me?"

"You'd be surprised how much lawyers can afford to do on their days off." He mumbled around a smile, "besides we never really get to talk at all with you working so much"

Mercedes rounded her shoulders and sighed. "I know" she hooked her arm into his and began to walk and he followed suit.

"So is there anything else you haven't had the time to tell me?" she whispered as he pulled out a plushy white chair at one of the glass tables. Artie looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so" he replied, taking the seat across from her and folding his arms on the table.

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" he asked arching his eyebrows. Mercedes bit on the inside of her cheek and shook her head. She played with her curled bun for a moment before focusing her attention on the silky fabric of her black gown. She didn't know why she got all dressed up for a lunch date. This was Artie for crying out loud, not Todd.

"I think you're pretty up to date on everything in my life," she finally said as a perky blonde waitress wearing a loose fitting blue sundress placed their menus in front of them.

Artie shrugged and leaned backwards in his chair, holding the menu down on the table as he browsed the contents.

….

After lunch Mercedes began to head home. She snagged a taxi off of 7th Street and gave the burly driver the directions to her house. Artie said he'd meet up with her back at her place since he wanted to rent a few movies to watch. He knew that Mercedes liked to be surprised with the movie selections and that's why he went alone. He grabbed her favorite caramel popcorn, the DVD off of his large kitchen counter and a change of clothes before locking the door to his apartment and heading back to her place.

It was a tradition for them to watch movies right after their "friendly outings" and most of the time they'd watch them well into the night. Odds were that Artie would most likely fall asleep during the fourth movie, around two in the morning and just end up crashing at her place. Not that Mercedes really minded. Todd didn't really care about Artie and he wasn't concerned about his girlfriends close friendship with another man. He'd told both Artie and Mercedes that a long time ago, so the two weren't really worried about spending the nights together…. Nothing happened anyway.

About twenty minutes after leaving his own apartment, Artie showed up on Mercedes doorstep. He had his movie selections in one hand and a large bucket of sweets in the other.

"I bring entertainment!" he cried up at the ceiling as Mercedes let him inside. She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she followed him into her guest room.

"You're insane" she remarked as he tucked away his clothing into the dresser.

He peered at her from over his shoulder and shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong darling. I'm not insane, I'm too awesome for insanity" he walked away from the dresser and hooked an arm around Mercedes waist. Mercedes breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He leaned forward, his hair tickling her cheeks. His breath smelled of peppermint which reminded Mercedes of the toothpaste he always seemed to have in his duffle bag whenever he spent the night. His hand was warm against her body, bringing goose bumps to the surface of her skin and making her legs tremble.

Artie smiled a small smile before letting her go, the warmth of his hand dissipated as he took a small step backwards. Mercedes heartbeat slowed down as he brushed past, she inwardly cursed at herself.

"What do you want to watch first?" his voice called from the living room. Mercedes slowly allowed herself to be within his proximity as she followed the glowing light of the TV back into the living room.

She set herself down onto the white loveseat and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "I've got _Incubus_, _The Killers_, _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_, _Don't Be Afraid _and_ The Cannibal_" he set the DVD's onto the cushion beside her and she reached forward to grab a fistful of caramel popcorn.

"Let's watch _Don't Be Afraid_, I heard it was good" Mercedes crunched loudly and Artie got off the couch to set the disc into the DVD player. He positioned himself onto the loveseat beside her and rested his head on top of hers.

"If I scream again feel free to kick me" he sighed and Mercedes chuckled. If there was one thing about Artie that she found to be adorable was his tendency to squeal. Unlike other men who pretended not to be afraid of the scary parts of movies, Artie wasn't one for pretending. If he was afraid he'd squeeze her hand or curse. "Sure thing scardey cat" Mercedes set her legs on top of his and placed the bucket of popcorn in between them.

…..

Near the middle of the movie Mercedes could feel herself burning up. Sometime around the first ten minutes Artie had fallen asleep and his large muscular arm was circled around her waist, the heat coming off of him was almost unbearable. Mercedes poked him to wake him up but he slept like the dead. The only sure sign that he was even still alive was the occasional snore that erupted from his mouth, startling Mercedes.

"Artie wake up" she poked him again and he tried to twist out of her reach. "Mom, I already took out the trash," he grumbled as Mercedes poked him again, harder this time.

"Artie get your ass up," she hissed as she pushed and shoved at him, startling him awake. "Jeez Mercedes!" he groaned removing his arm. "Sorry, I was burning up over here." Mercedes fanned herself trying to rid the dew of sweat pooling at the base of her neck.

Artie watched her for a moment, crossing his legs under one another. "Sorry" he sighed gently brushing her hair away from the nape of her neck with one hand and fanning her with the other. "It's alright" she replied closing her eyes.

Arties' hand accidentally brushed across her neck and the skin-to-skin contact sent a shock up his fingertips. He jerked his hand away in surprise, trying to ignore Mercedes sudden stiff position. Her eyes were opened again and she was staring over at him in surprise. A flowing current of static zipped across his arm, down the contours of his spine. "Mercedes I-" Artie began to speak but couldn't find any words; maybe she hadn't felt the same shock that he just had. In that case they'd both be safe from doing something they weren't supposed to.

Much to Arties' surprise Mercedes reached out and clasped his hand in hers. The hum of electricity was becoming too much for his system to handle. Somewhere in the background the movie on the television was still playing. But Artie couldn't hear it anymore. The only thing he could sense was the rapid beat of his own heart. _Nothing can happen here_, Artie kept telling himself. But something was already happening.

Something that Artie had never been witness to before. The woman on the loveseat beside him was suddenly becoming closer and Artie couldn't tell if it were because he was leaning in her direction or if it was her that was coming towards him. Artie tried to will himself not to kiss Mercedes but it was too late, her mouth was on his and they were suddenly lost.

Lost in one another's embraces, hands tangling into hair, legs twining into other legs, hearts beating to the same rhythm. Breaths became shorter; the heat between them became stronger.

The feeling that was left all around them was unrecognizable. But neither of them cared. As long as they could stay in this moment….

Things would never change.

**AN: Next up… Another request!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Review!**

**:)**

**Don't forget to send me those requests so that your requested drabble can be posted!**


	16. Drabble 16: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: Dedicated to HighQueenDofNarnia and anyone else that wanted a Blaincedes fanfic. This is a very short Blaine/Mercedes one shot that is told from Kurt's P.O.V (sort of) I was listening to this song on my computer and just decided, what the heck! Send in those requests everyone and don't be shy, leave a review. Sorry for spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters OR Jesse McCartney's songs or trademarks. PS: This is one of my very first stories go easy!**

"Alright you guys, positions...Here she comes" Blaine waved to get the other guys attention. He had asked Artie,Finn, Puck and Kurt to help him serenade Mercedes. Kurt was completely fine with it after he found out that his crush was infact BI. He knew from the very beginning that Blaine had feelings for Mercedes, he could see the mirth in Blaine's eyes whenever he'd talk about her. That was the love that he wanted for himself too and he found it. Kurt squeezed his boyfriend Allen's hand before joining the others.

They all wore identical dark acid washed blue jeans and white t-shirts with red ties loosened around their necks. Kurt had insisted on something more formal but this outfit was good enough.

Just as Mercedes walked trhough the door to the Glee classroom, she jumped back startled by all of the guys who where giving her their undivided attention. Blaine messed with his tie for a moment before smiling at her and pressing the play button on the CD player. The opening beat started on the CD and Blaine stepped forward and began to sing. Everyone surrounded him and began to dance the steps that Mike had taught them the week before. Kurt was impressed if he had to say so himself.

Blaine:

Hey baby girl  
>I've been watching you all day<br>Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
>You make me want to take you out and let it rain<br>I know you got a man but this is what you should say

_[Chorus: Artie,Finn,Puck and Kurt ]_  
>Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again<br>You found somebody who does it better than he can  
>No more making you cry<br>No more them gray skies  
>Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5<br>And we're leavin' never looking back again  
>So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man<br>The one who's so so fly  
>The one to keep you high<br>Have you singing all night, like that

Blaine:Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
>Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is<br>Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
>So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man<p>

_[Chorus: Artie,Finn,Puck and Kurt ]_

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Just tell him to the left left left<br>Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
>Cause we gone &amp; we gone &amp; we gone<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you deserve nothing but the best<br>No stress, no stress, no stress  
>Girl you need to tell him...<p>

Blaine smiled at Mercedes who stood there silently, her eyes glazed over with what looked like tears. Kurt felt a warmth in his heart as he watched his two bestfriends submerge themselves into a passionate kiss. The other guys began to hoot and catcall as the two continued their displays of affection. "Oh Blaine" Kurt could hear Mercedes sigh in between kisses. She pulled away and wrapped everyone in a hug so fierce that they gasped after she let go.

She walked over to Kurt and smiled kissing his cheek and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered and Kurt replied, "Anything for my diva"

**AN: The End!**

**What do you think?**

**Was this Blaincedes a little on the drab side? **


	17. Drabble 17: Mike and Mercedes

**AN: Here's a Mikecedes drabble request for Princess976. It probably wasn't what you expected but...Anyways I hope you enjoy and keep sending in requests! This drabble has nothing to do with my Mikecedes multichap story. I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

She'd been running from these damned feelings for half of her entire life...Ducking behind trees to avoid being seen, dodging them at every twist and turn. Her mind was set on a narrow path and there wasn't enough room for her to make a U-Turn. To forget what he'd done. To run into his arms and sob hysterically as he kissed those tears away...He was supposed to have loved her, but instead he was too blinded by someone else to realize her existence. He was too caught up in another woman's tangled web, too engrossed with someone who went and shattered his heart.

She never even got a single dance with him, a single kiss, a touch, a secret smile, an amorous hug. Something that was only meant for her.

Nothing.

Her life was supposed to go on after the day she shut him out of her life. She was supposed to have changed. On the outside she was a totally different person, the person that she'd always wanted to be. She was pretending to be happy, letting everyone around her believe.

But she was unsatisfied. Something in her was left torn open, making her bleed and mourn the fact that she could never be his and he could never be hers. She felt like Juliet only before the poison kicked in, as if she were on her death bed...Just...waiting for death to come and greet her with open hands.

And the waiting was the worst part, because it gave her time to remember those happy days. The days when they shared fun times and friendly strolls in the park. The gloomy gray skies outside did nothing to lighten her mood. They didn't hold any sense of hope for her anymore.

She'd called everyone and gave them a message that basically said that she loved them. No one knew what she had planned. No one would've been surprised to find her splayed on the floor of her small apartment, they had so many times before.

Right after he had confessed his "undying love" for another woman who lived in Willtergiest.

No one would forgive him for that, especially not her. She was over his ways, tired of him stealing away her heart whenever he felt like he needed something to toy with.

The clock ticked in the background and the static coming from the disconnected TV in her living room bounced across the empty apartment. Next door Eloise the Maltese barked at the empty sky. The animal wasn't aware of what was about to happen. Mercedes felt happy in a way, not everyone needed to know what she had planned next.

Especially not an innocent creature like that one.

Mercedes greeted the dark shadows that poured into her bedroom window.

She knew that it was time, midnight has shown its face.

It was the beginning of the end.

"I hate you Mike" Mercedes downed the last of her glass of clear liquid. A lone tear roamed across her cheek and slid into her now empty glass. She could feel her heart begin to slow. Her pulse began to drop. That painful intensity in her chest all but disappeared just as her heart beat stuttered to a final achingly long stop.

**AN: Next up...Another Drabble!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	18. Drabble 18:A Sam and Mercedes Poem Thing

**AN: My very first attempt at a Samcedes poem. Feel free to give your open opinion on this one it was a request for IMMAREADERNOTAWRTIER. Thanks again and don't forget to review!**

There was a difference between them that should've kept them apart.

That difference seemed to pull them towards each other.

Like gravity.

Or an unseen hand, guiding them along.

So that they could finally meet.

Skin to skin.

Mouth to mouth.

Eye to eye.

As lovers, with the same purpose.

They didn't want it to end.

And it never would.

She'd sing out his name every time he moved the right way.

He'd tighten his hold as he felt himself coming to the brink.

The morning sun didn't exist when they made love.

The moon never showed its face when they were so close.

They were between all time.

Between all space.

In another universe, laying face to face.

No time or energy was wasted while they were in one anothers arms.

Not a single breath was spared.

"Sam" Mercedes gasped, clutching onto him as her body began to relax.

"Mercedes" he replied in awe as he felt the same sensation.

There was a difference between them that should've kept them apart.

That difference seemed to pull them towards each other.

Just like gravity.

**AN: Next up...Another Drabble!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	19. Drabble 19: Brittany and Mercedes

**AN: Okay this is for Blueberry24 who requested this quite a while ago. Sorry for taking so long but here it is anyways! I hope you enjoy and don't be shy, leave a review or a request in the review box. Thanks again! This drabble is based off of drabble five on the list, you can find it under the chapter titles if you haven't already read it. Now I've made one in Brittany's P.O.V. **

**Enjoy**

Brittanywas confused, probably for the seventeenth time today but who was counting? She was at the prom wearing her sparkly dress that she and Lord Tubbington had chosen together. Just like she'd promised to Artie, she was dancing with everyone's boyfriend and receiving glares from jealous girlfriends as she flitted along. She didn't really miss Artie, personally she missed her glittery unicorn stamp collection much more and she was devastated since she couldn't find the little figurines anywhere in her room. She was sure that Lord Tubbington couldn't have possibly eaten them all even though she last saw him hovering dangerously over them after she'd left to get her dress.

In any case she was happy to be at the prom. Dancing with Kurt was like walking on a cloud. A cloud of liquid cream with a voice that sounded very much like a woman's, in her opinion anyway. "Next up is Mercedes and Blaine!" the last of the administrators standing beside the stage called them up and almost immediately Brittany's attention was focused on the stage. The music began to play and she noticed the change in Blaine's face as soon as a crowd of girls dashed to stand in front of the stage.

She found herself moving Kurt swiftly to the beat and he yelped in surprise, nearly knocking over Quinn who was standing near by with what Brittany would call a constipated look on her face.

She watched the pair on the stage as if she were hypnotized, observing their predatory movements as they danced around one another, occasionally touching each other. She never realized just how pretty Mercedes was until the ceiling lights fell upon her face like a soft buttery gold ray. _It was amazing_, Brittany thought. Mercedes looked like a mermaid and Blaine looked a like some kind of dark haired fairy just like the ones from Brittany's favorite TV show!

The song ended with Mercedes and Blaine smiling at one another. Instantly Brittany knew that she was in love with both of them. The crowd burst into applause all around her and she clapped the loudest, her cheeks flushing with pink as her feet came to an abrupt stop with Kurt gasping at her side. "Come on!"Brittany dragged a coughing Kurt over to the stage and smiled widely at Mercedes and Blaine as they descended the slightly embarrassed as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Mercedes eyes were flickering over the crowd and constantly back at the dark haired boy who stood beside her.

Brittany decided that this would be the best time to tell them both how their performance made her feel.

"Mercedes I think I'm in love with you"Brittany said in a confused way as she assessed the chocolate diva in front of her. Blaine sputtered around a cough and ended up chuckling, shaking his head with a light smile on his face.

Kurt gasped one more time and patted Brittany, trying to keep himself standing upright. "You're not the only one" he joked and Brittany smiled , earning a respective wink from Mercedes that made her smile grow even bigger.

**AN: Next up...Another Drabble Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	20. Drabble 20: Finn and Mercedes

**AN: I'm still working on requests but I just HAD to write this one. I know we're no where close to New Years but this story wouldn't stop buzzing in my mind until I took the time to write it on my computer. Feel free to leave honest reviews! I need feedback to help me make these drabbles better! Thanks again! I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Enjoy!**

It was ten thirty on New Years Eve, almost seven years since Finn had ever stepped out of the confined walls of Lima's city and into the world of the Big Apple. He hadn't looked back after he left; there was nothing to look back to. Kurt was off in Rome with some new guy Erik and his parents had packed up and moved to Denver as soon as graduation had announced itself in their household. Now that Finn lived alone in his tiny studio apartment he wasn't too keen on celebrations. It was too much of a distraction. Who needed to be around a whole bunch of unfamiliar faces anyway?

Finn removed himself from the couch long enough to take his frozen dinner out of the microwave. Personally Finn considered himself to be quite self-efficient. He knew the best roads to take during rush hour, he knew how to iron his clothes and frozen dinners were like gourmet meals to him. Of course his mom insisted that he was missing a feminine touch in his life but what did she know? He didn't want to have to fight for bathroom counter space in the morning; he didn't plan on having to argue about who gets to watch what on TV. He preferred his quiet little studio apartment to be exactly that…. quiet.

The telephone rang in the living room just as Finn took out his defrozen plate of pasta. He maneuvered himself back through the tiny kitchen and reached it just as it sounded for the final time.

"Hello?" he asked and on the other end of the line a boisterous chuckle sounded. "How the hell did I know that you'd be home?" Puck's voice asked and Finn could hear the sound of laughter and shouting on the other end of the line.

"Looks like your party has one hell of a start" Finn dodged his friends question. He hadn't been expecting Pucks call but then again he never was. Puck called when he felt like it, he would call at midnight or any other ungodly hour just to hear himself talk. Finn had gotten used to it over the years but from time to time it was quiet annoying.

"Dude you've got to get over here! Everyone's been asking about you!" Puck shouted into the phone to be heard over the loud techno beat playing in the background, "Even Melanie's here"

That name made Finn freeze. He hadn't spoken to Melanie since their falling out last year. They'd been seeing each other up until Halloween, when Finn found her giving head to a drunken guy dressed like Jack Sparrow.

"I think I'll pass" Finn walked back into the kitchen and retrieved a fork and his meal. He snarfed some of it down not even caring that it set his taste buds aflame. Just hearing Melanie's name set him in a very bad mood. He almost felt like the Scrooge of New Years. "Seriously Finn, if you don't do something with your fucking life soon…."  
>Puck sighed on the other end, "Look I'm coming to get you"<p>

Finn choked on the last bite of pasta.

"You're not going to leave your party" he replied firmly as if he were speaking to his son. His stepfather always spoke to him in this matter and it used to scare him shitless, secretly he hoped that it had some effect on Puck. "I'm already coming up the street," Puck said defiantly and he hung up. Finn cursed and went to lock the door. He cursed even more when he realized that Puck had a spare key to the apartment in case Finn lost his… Which he did just about every other Saturday.

Hurriedly Finn shut off the TV and dumped his empty plate into the sink. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and just plopped down onto the couch. He already knew that he couldn't stop his best friend when he was in one of those "I'm-going-to-get-you-a-life" moods, so he just waited for the knock on the door.

…..

About twenty minutes later Puck showed up, gasping for air, hunched over at the waist. "You really need an elevator," he wheezed wiping frost from his eyebrows. He was still hairless with that stubborn Mohawk that he refused to trim off. He had gotten older but he wasn't exactly aged. Twenty-four wasn't the time to be worrying about age anyway.

Finn rolled back onto the couch and let his arm dangle over on the side.

"I'm not going," he said and winced at how childish he sounded. Puck slouched onto the floor for a moment, his muscular frame to overcome with tiredness to hold him up. "Like hell you're not" he shook his head and pushed himself back onto his feet.

"You think I walked up thirty flights of stairs for you to tell me that you're not coming?" Puck moved over to where Finn sat and gave in strong tug, lifting the man off the couch and onto his feet. "Get your ass dressed. Its New Years Eve!" Puck pushed Finn in the general direction of his bedroom and took his stop on the couch. "If you're not ready in ten minutes I'm going to do some serious damage to that face of yours" he called after his friend and Finn couldn't help but smile, this was just like the old days.

….

After thirty grueling minutes Finn sauntered out of his bedroom dressed in a pair of plain dark blue jeans and a gray sweater that Kurt had insisted on buying him. He said something about it hugging his body perfectly, which made Finn feel a little uncomfortable with his stepbrothers wandering eyes. Oh well.

"Took you long enough." Puck checked his watch, "We've got forty minutes before the end of the year," he said sarcastically with a crooked smile.

Finn zipped up his black coat and followed his friend outside. Once they existed the building Puck was swaying slightly on his feet. "You alright?" Finn asked grabbing the tired man by his shoulders to keep him from stumbling into the bushes nearby.

Puck looked momentarily confused before shaking his head.

"Must've been something I ate" he remarked shrugging Finn's arm off and leading him down the empty street. Snow blanketed the ground and each step was followed by the sound of it crunching underneath their shoes.

The air was laced with a bitter wind and a silver of it raced down the neckline of Finn's jacket. He burrowed further into the warmth of his coat, tucking his hands into his pockets and following Puck onto the crowded street. They wandered through a crowd of laughing people and a couple of smooth talking salesmen. Children wandered with fire sticks, lighting up the sky with colorful orbs. Finn could remember having a fire stick of his own back when he was a kid. His mom used to freak out about them but she'd let him have them because he'd whine nonstop until she handed them over to him.

Finn smiled at the memory, it still reminded him of his real father. Someone he hadn't seen in years now. He wasn't even sure of the mans name anymore and that frightened him, even if he did have a great replacement in the place of the real father. Puck dipped around a pair of excited teens who were sneaking sips of beer out of their tiny blue water bottles and trudged into the wide archway that lead into the infamous night club of all New York.

"The Green Lotus?" Finn questioned but Puck didn't seem to hear him, he was already halfway down the hall, disappearing among the eerie haze of smoke, down a flight of rickety spiral stairs. Finn could hear the techno music blare through the walls, the crooked pictures draped on the chipping emerald paint shook to the beat.

The floorboards echoed with sound and Finn fought his way through a tangled mass of silk emerald curtains into the heart of the party. He inhaled a sharp breath as he observed his surroundings. Women of all skin colors shimmied on the dance floor, some wore exotic outfits that hardly covered any skin, and others wore simple winter clothing with glowing beads draped around their necks and arms. A tall brown skinned woman was hanging upside down from the watered down bar, a fishnet cloth hanging over her bare chest, eyes shut, with lashes covered in festive blue sequins. Finn almost panicked, automatically assuming that the woman on the bar had died or passed out upside down. He almost reached out to right the limp woman just as soon as her heavily sequined lashes snapped open.

Finn stumbled backwards in surprise and the woman winked before shutting her eyes again. Finn searched the thick mass of bodies but couldn't find Puck; guess he'd be on his own for tonight.

He was about to head to one of the jade colored booths when a pair of pair manicured hands snaked around his waist and a womanly purr vibrated in his ears.

"Guess who" the woman behind him slowly ran her hands up to his face and covered his eyes. Finn shook the pair of arms off and spun around to find Melanie looking up at him with her signature pout, the same pout that made him fall for her in the first place.

She was wearing a tight fitting red dress that hugged her body and came to a stop just below the tops of her thighs. Her eyes were wide and deep, reflecting the shade of ember sparkling from her wine glass colored necklace, this time her hair was dyed a rose pink and the hair style showed off her blushing cheeks and bright smile.

"Happy New Years!" she flung her arms around him, ignoring his rejection mere moments ago. Finn patted her bare shoulder in a friendly gesture and stepped away. He didn't want to blow his top in front of all these people. "Yeah same to you" he excused himself stalking off to find Puck so that he could get the hell out of here. Just as he waded through the crowd the count down to the New Year erupted in his ears.

Finn knew that his mother was a superficial woman and she always claimed that if her son didn't kiss someone during the count down, he'd never find true love. Finn sighed. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it unless he followed by his insane yet loveable mothers rules.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

Finn located a woman who was standing beside the window, away from all the commotion. He suddenly knew what he had to do. It was now or never and judging by his moms' persistence, he'd better make a move now or she would never let up. Hell, she might even sign him up for some cheesy dating site.

_Six _

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

Finn bounded over to the woman as quickly as possible, and kissed her just as everyone shouted out, "Happy New Years!"

He instantly felt relieved. _There Mom, stupid superstition done,_ he though to himself. The woman clutched onto his shirt and pulled away, and suddenly Finn found himself gazing in a humiliated way into the eyes of a complete stranger. But only it wasn't a stranger. He'd seen those eyes before, that nose was familiar and that embarrassed laughter that emerged from the woman's' full lips made his insides turn into complete jelly… Only one woman had been able to do that to him. Not Melanie, not Rachel, not even Quinn.

"Finn?" the warm inviting voice of the woman standing before him flooded into his ears and suddenly he knew exactly what he had done. His body filled with even more embarrassment than before and he could feel his cheeks flush.

"M-Mercedes?" he managed to squeak and she laughed again.

"Is this how you greet everyone nowadays?" she asked releasing her hold on his shirt causing him to stumble into her with a gasp of shock. He centered himself and placed a protective arm on her shoulder to keep her from falling into the closed window.

"I didn't know it was you I-" he began to explain his mothers superstition but Mercedes held up a silencing hand.

"Happy New Years" she stated simply and Finn swallowed. She manuvered herself around him and pulled out a glossy cell phone. For a moment she turned back to face Finn with a silent ghost of a smile playing on her kissable gloss covered lips.

"Hello? Babe? Yeah I'm here… okay I'll meet you out front" Mercedes pressed the screen of her phone and slid it back into her sleek black purse.

"Looks like you stole someone else's New Years kiss" she remarked, winking as she vanished through the haze of people in her stilettos, her cat-like grace all but leaving Finn hypnotized as his eyes wandered her deliciously curved body.

Finn had never felt a longing like this one before and he had wanted many women before. But something was making his feet move across the floor and follow her back down the narrow hall towards the entrance. He hadn't seen a ring on her finger so she mustn't be married…

Well, he was about to find out for himself.

**AN: Up Next…A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:D**


	21. Drabble 21: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: This drabble is for krishnaata HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Hope this makes up for my laziness. I apologize for spelling errors. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Blaine woke up to a strong pulsing feeling in his head. He sat up and held his throbbing temples delicately in the warmth of his fingers, cursing under his breath as he glanced over at his alarm clock. He was supposed to go in early to work today to take over Roy's shift, now he was going to be late again. Blaine sighed, resting dejectedly against his headboard trying not to wince against the intenseness of his headache. The early morning wind blew in from his open window and gently swayed the blue curtains hanging on the rods.

Birds were already out and chirping and Blaine could hear little kids mounting the bus, leaving childish giggles on his doorstep as they disappeared down the road on their merry little way to school. He didn't really mind living in such a young neighborhood. He knew many of the couples who lived here and found himself attending Thanksgivings with new friends whenever his parents were out traveling the world without him.

Blaine was about to get out of bed when he froze. Beside him a sleeping figure breathed in and out, long curls of hair were splayed haphazardly on his extra pillow. Blaine murmured another curse word and leaned over slightly to gently wake his sleeping companion.

"Wakey Wakey" he hummed and the woman yawned, turning to face him with a groggy look playing on her face. Blaine felt himself going cold all over, she was naked.

He looked down at himself and found that he was wearing his boxers backwards. Great. Another drunken fling, well that explained his mysterious headache.

"Good Morning" she smiled, her gloss covered lips curving upwards, making Blaine smile instantly. He had no idea who this woman was, all he knew was that he was late for work and she had to leave… Like now.

"Umm hi" He got out of bed and the woman sat up, the sheets tucked securely around her body leaving Blaine imagining what she looked like without anything covering her body. He shook his head, definetly not going there.

The chocolate colored woman looked over at him with a deep frown, her large brown eyes watching his movements as she shook her head. "I guess this means I should be going" she wrapped the sheets around her body and promptly removed herself from Blaine's large King sized bed. For a moment Blaine stopped trying to hop into his clean denim jeans to stare at the disappointed woman.

He glanced over at the clock and buttoned his jeans. "Damn it all" he mumbled as she opened the room door and disappeared into the hall. Blaine stumbled into his bathroom, ran a comb through his unruly curls and deodorized before throwing on his favorite gray t-shirt and followed the woman into the living room. She was already dressed and attempting to find her missing sapphire earring that appeared to be wedged in between the cushions of his leather couch.

Blaine burrowed his hands into his pockets and felt something jab him on his index finger. He removed the object and realized that it was her other earring. "I found your earring" he smiled kindly and she ignored him as she inserted it into her earlobe.

"Well, thanks for…." She waved around as if a single hand gesture could bring back his memories of last night. Blaine frowned and opened his mouth to speak but she had her heels on and was already heading towards the front door like a woman with a purpose. He followed after her, his throat dry, eyes watering as the wind struck him in the face. Something was telling him to say something before this woman walked out and disappeared right out of his life. He didn't want her to think she was just some easy screw hell, Blaine couldn't even remember last night.

"Wait" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze, doorknob clenched in her fist. It felt like an eternity before she glanced over her shoulder to stare at him with a confused expression.

Blaine ran his opposite hand through his hair and sighed. "I appear to have some sort of short term memory loss, can you please tell me what happened last night?" he asked and she arched an unamused eyebrow. "Is this what you tell everyone?" she asked turning to face him and he took a step back already feeling intimidated.

"No I'm being entirely serious" he responded feeling the pulsing static of his headache return with a vengeance.

The woman sighed and cursed underneath her breath, walking back over to the couch and plopping down onto it. For a moment Blaine looked over at her and felt as if she belonged right where she was. Sitting on his couch, looking extremely comfortable, as if she had been here before.

"Well if you must know, you met me at a bar last night on 35th and Park. We had a few drinks obviously and you brought me back here… the rest is history" she sighed and Blaine joined her on the couch.

He shook his head but sighed tapping his feet on the floor. Thoughts flew through his mind at about a thousand miles and hour. He had never felt so tired and excited all at once. "I don't know why I do this to myself" the woman beside him propped her feet up onto the ottoman and Blaine smiled; he found it incredibly cute how she just made herself at home.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a moment looking over at her as she stared down at her clasped hands in her lap. "I always seem to do this to myself…. Repeating this whole sleeping with a hot guy thing" she sighed and shrugged.

Blaine carefully placed his hand on her chin and angled her head towards him. "So I'm a hot guy then?" he wiggled his eyebrows and she looked him over with a smile. "I suppose so" she replied.

Blaine looked at the wall clock hanging over her shoulder. That voice in the back of his dizzy head was telling him to make her stay…. He was already late, what was a few more blissful hours?

"Well, I'll make sure that you never make silly mistakes again… and I promise to remember every hour ahead of us" he smiled and she arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want to stay?" she asked but Blaine was already too busy unbuttoning her blouse. He dragged his lips down to her neck and she leaned forward, groaning as he placed a steamy kiss on the hollow of her neck.

"History repeats itself" he pushed her back onto the couch, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her on the mouth.

**AN: Next up... Another Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	22. Drabble 22: Kurt and Mercedes

**AN: Heres a request for Blueberry24. Enjoy and keep sending in those reviews/ requests. Thanks to everyone who has been staying tuned. This is my first fantasy dream drabble since the Artcedes one I posted a long time ago, feel free to leave feedback I need all sorts of opinions on this one! I apologize for spelling errors! I don't think this counts as an M rated story but what do I know? Anyone care to tell me after they ready it?**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Kurt was venturing through a darkened hallway that seemed to stretch for an eternity in one direction. He had no idea where he was headed but he knew that the only way to go was forward, behind him was nothing but darkness. Not the comfortable darkness that you tend to sleep in, but the menacing kind, the one that creatures or demons lurk inside. He was following the soft sounds of music, hearing it grow louder and louder as he plowed forward blindly through a thick haze of glowing lights suspended from the ceiling in large masses all around him.

Sweat was starting to pool around his brows and he wiped it away with a grimace but kept moving forward, too afraid to even glance over his shoulder, too afraid that something or someone might've been following him.

It seemed like hours until he came to the other side of the mile long hallway and when he did he collapsed tiredly onto the cool hardwood floor that lay in front of him. He was thankful for he refreshing breeze that floated over his face, drying away any sweat, leaving his skin cloaked in the smell of citrus and mint. His head was groggy with thoughts and he was thankful that he was already lying down or else he might've fainted.

The music that he heard before was much louder now, causing his ears to pulse at the steady base. He managed to open one eye and looked at his surroundings. Something about this place seemed oddly familiar. The colors along the wall resembled colors that he'd seen before… But where? And most importantly, why the heck was he here?

Kurt lifted himself up to sit on his bottom, holding his head between his hands. The room appeared to be spinning and glowing around him and suddenly a figure sparkled into view. Kurt had to squint against harshness of light but managed to make out the curvy silhouette in front of him.

A woman stood in front of him, wearing hardly anything to cover her glitter-covered chest. She smiled knowingly down at Kurt her hands absorbed in a deep magenta light that fell across the hardwood floor and seemed to zig zag towards him. Kurt blinked but found himself moving closer, to get a look at the woman's shadowed eyes. She leaned down and Kurt almost found himself recoiling in surprise. He knew those eyes anywhere; those lips have haunted his dreams ever since he left his old high school for Dalton.

Seeing them now only made his guilt grow from a narrow ravine into an inescapable abyss. Kurt couldn't find the courage to speak even as the woman continued to look at him with an accusing stare, one that seemed to burn a permanent hole into his conscience.

The woman pulled him to his feet with her mesmerizing hands and clapped her hands together and the room spun around Kurt once more. It whooshed and swayed, glitter flew into the air taking on the shape of dancing fairies above his head and the music stopped playing. The citrus mint smell evaporated only to be replaced with a much deeper, muskier smell of rich jasmine. The ceiling lights disappeared back into the ceiling and red curtains formed along the windows, silk and satin flew everywhere, settling onto the furniture that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Kurt clutched onto the side of a large mahogany desk and tried to swallow the scream but it was too late. The woman gently pushed him down onto the bed and he found himself becoming tangled into the sheets, his shirt becoming rumpled and unbuttoned at the collar, his shoes and socks were yanked off his feet and were swallowed whole by the heavy red comforter that slithered across the bed frame and onto the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" Kurt panted but the woman remained silent her glowing hands wavering between a deep blue and a bright pink. She stood at the foot of the bed, twisting a hand into her hair, tapping her chin with the other.

She seemed to shake her head slightly and Kurt swallowed wondering what on earth he'd gotten himself into. He should've just stayed in the darkened hallways with his over active imagination, whatever was about to happen might be even worse then he had intentionally imagined.

"I'm giving you what you deserve" a soft melodic voice slid from the woman's lips and Kurt became extremely positive that the woman standing before him was Mercedes. No other woman had a voice like that; it was so original, low and haunting, a sound that still made Kurt weak. Mercedes walked around to the side of the bed and crouched down to smile evilly into Kurt's frightened eyes. "You left me" she stated, her hands disappearing underneath the limp sheets that were tangled around his legs, "And now I'm going to show you just how angry that made me"

Her hands were painfully warm as they wrapped around Kurt's ankles and pulled him to the side. Mercedes stared into Kurt's eyes and he swallowed already feeling himself harden, no one had ever made him feel… that way. But he couldn't help the moan the tickled his mouth when her hands began to roam along his body, slipping under his unbuttoned collar. Her hands felt like the folds of a budding lily against his skin, soft was rough enough to make him gasp in surprise as they lingered just over his belt loops.

It felt like years until Mercedes had managed to remove his shirt, kissing his skin teasingly as he leaned closer to her. He could hear her laughter as she removed him of his confinement, pressing him against the bed and resting herself squarely on his lap. "Oh my" she pressed her hips into his and his stomach pooled with warmth, "Who knew what you were hiding all of this underneath that naughty uniform?"

She ran a glowing hand over him and Kurt was surprised at how quickly he responded to her teasing thrusts and careful caressing. This wasn't supposed to be happening. "Please" Kurt pleaded, holding onto her hips with force, trying to get some relief to the sensation tingling in his gut.

Mercedes threw her head back in laughter, quickening her pace, pressing harder and slowing down just as soon as Kurt felt his toes begin to curl. He hated how she kept teasing him. Her walls came up and she leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth, tracing his collarbone with her tongue.

"I hate you for leaving me Kurt" she slid off of him and he gasped as she took him into her mouth, "I really hate you"

With those words Kurt blanked out.

….

Kurt awoke with a start, nearly falling off of his bed. His chest was heaving in quick spasms and he felt dizzy. Shakily he leaned up against his bed frame, pressing his index finger and thumb onto the bridge of his nose. He could feel his body pulsing with heat and slowly he rose from the floor and stumbled out of his room.

The images remained fresh in his mind as he showered and they whispered in his ear as he dressed for school. He'd never dreamt about a girl that way before, especially not Mercedes. Kurt was halfway tempted to call Mercedes right now, just to hear her voice. But he knew that something would slip about his dream so he decided against it.

Instead, he glanced at his cell phone and promptly deleted her number, to prevent his wandering thoughts from becoming a reality.

**AN: Up Next... Another Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	23. Drabble 23: Puck

**AN: This was a request for IMMAREADERNOTAWRITER who just wanted a Puck drabble. Enjoy and I apologize for spelling errors. **

Puck sat alone on the park bench.

Dateless.

Tired.

And Hungry.

He wanted to go to Finn's restaurant onDumen Streetbut couldn't find the strength to get up. He quite enjoyed the autumn air, the cool refreshing breeze that fluttered by every now and again, the gentle twinkle of the ember colored leaves on the ground, the giggles of children playing on the playground even the occasional squawk from the geese in the pond helped him to ease his nerves.

He'd never been one to just laze around, he was always busy back in high school with his various sports and clubs and girls. People thought that he was only a badass back then, but that was just a facade he wore when he felt like he needed to.

Now that that part of his life was securely shut behind him, he was free to be who he wanted to be. Free to just be alone, or with someone and not have to pretend to be a person that he really wasn't.

He was happy being single. Happy having a tiny apartment overlooking a small park that always held festivals with amazing food. Happy lusting after a particular blonde pixie like girl who was also the mother of his daughter. Now that he had his own stable job, he was able to see her smiling face more often. She was all his for the New Years celebrations, birthdays and most weekends of the year. His daughter was the light of his life and no one could take his family away from him.

Life couldn't have been better for Noah Puckerman.

Puck smiled and ran a hand over his newly acquired mane of hair taking a drink out of his half empty coffee mug.

_Nope,_ he thought.

_Life couldn't be better at all._

**AN: Up Next... Another Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review! **

**:)**


	24. Drabble 24: Tina, Mike and Mercedes

**AN: This drabble was randomly made but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I will be posting more requests after this one so stick around. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ faved/ or left requests thus far. Thanks again and I apologize for spelling errors!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Tina had been expected this all along. She'd been watching them, speculating their every move, all of their stolen glances and innocent touches. Throughout the week she maintained her temper, refusing to let something as foolish as this ignite the hell that was boiling in her veins. Nothing would stop her from becoming a profitable wife of an even more profitable husband. No one would prevent this wedding from taking place; they'd have to pry the bouquet from her bloody dead hands.

Tina took a long drag of her cigarette before smushing the remaining ashes underneath her red _Fendi _clad heel. She watched from the window of a nearby restaurant as her fiancé and another woman ran across the rain-drenched street, laughing like giddy children as they leapt over puddles. The woman took his hand and smiled happily up into her fiancés eyes as if she were unaware that the engagement ring he'd bought for himself was flashing brightly in contrast to the dimness of the afternoon. A cruel smile played upon the pretty Asian woman's face as she examined them through the double-glassed window. She folded her arms across her chest and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Is everything alright miss?" a young looking bus boy smiled at Tina as he began to walk past. Tina gave him a once over with her burning glare before returning her eyes to the scene outside.

Her fiancé leaned over the dark skinned woman he was holding hands with and placed a not so innocent peck upon the woman's lips, sliding his hands down towards the curvy woman's hips. Tina felt the rage that she had hidden so deeply burst to the surface.

Mike was waist deep in some shit, Tina mused as she let the couple pass by the window without noticing her on the other side. Well, she'd get him back soon enough.

**AN: Up Next... A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	25. Drabble 25: Blaine and Mercedes

**AN: This was a request for IMMAREADERNOTAWRITER who has learned to love Blaincedes as much as I do. One a side note I would really love it if you checked out krishnaata's Blaincedes fanfic, it will blow your socks off thats for sure :) Thanks everyone and I apologize for spelling errors!**

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he took in his wife's figure in the bathroom doorway. She wore his faded gray socks and a loose fitting t-shirt that brushed her knees. She left the faucet water running while she brushed her teeth, humming some melody she probably wrote for yet another song. Somewhere in the background the wall clock softly counted down the minutes to midnight, its sound echoed quietly down the hall and out the window of their busy street. Blaine sat up to rest his back against the headboard, pulling the plain blue sheets up to his navel and sighing.

He folded his arms into his lap, shutting his eyes, just listening to the sounds that poured into the room all around him. He could hear the ominous ratta tat of the trolley floating on the tracks on the street outside, the constant thrum of the cheap outdoor lighting, a trickle of rain pounding on the window, the sounds of Boston. He loved it here. More than he love New York in fact. Something about this bustling city made it different, unique and wonderful at once. The bathroom light flicked off and Blaine's wife tiptoed over the creaky floorboards of the bedroom floor. She brought in the smells of honey and cinnamon with her and the scent tickled the insides of Blaine's nose. He could hear her move around to her side of the bed, feel her shadow loom over him for a silent moment.

She sighed as she plopped down onto the bed, resting her head up against Blaine's chest. "Blaine?" she whispered, he could hear the smile on her mouth in her tone. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look down at her, taking in her wide deep brown eyes and soft skin that flickered underneath the soft glow of the moonlight dancing in through the window.

"Hmm?" he arched an eyebrow, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. She burrowed into his side, nipping at his ear before settling down onto her fluffy pillow. "Do you still want to go through with this?" she asked, uncertainty filling her voice, making her words seem thick and heavy in the air floating around them. Blaine looked down at her with a tender smile set onto his face.

He'd wanted to start a family for as long as he could remember. When he was in high school he thought that that would be impossible, but he wished upon his metaphorical stars and someone, somewhere granted his wishes and brought him his wife. Now both of his parents were pressuring them both to make babies, lots of them. His wife's family was practically leaving baby clothes on their doorstep everyday so it was obvious that they wanted a new edition to the family too.

At first the newly married couple was uncertain. They wanted to wait for the time to be right… Now four years into marriage, it appeared that they'd arrived just on schedule.

"I'm sure" he replied.

Blaine turned onto his side to stare into her eyes, enjoying the way they twinkled as they gazed back at him. He slid closer, pulling up her t-shirt and resting a hand on her stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him, hitching a leg over his waist, "I love you"

He smiled, bringing his other hand to rest on the small of her back, "I love you too Mercy"

**AN: Up Next... A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review! **

**:)**


	26. Drabble 26: Santana and Mercedes pt1

**AN: Here's a request for Songstress82 its not all that detailed on the sex bits because I'm still trying to ease myself into acutally writing descriptive sex scenes but here ya go! Hope you enjoy and give me feedback on how to better those "delicious stolen moments" if you catch my drift :) I apologize for spelling errors! **

**Reviews are LOVE!**

"I'm not sure about this" Mercedes spoke looking up at Santana who was staring down at her with a small smile spreading across her pink lips. The Latina's cheeks were flushed already, the warmth of in her arms slowly spreading all along her body. She had her hair pinned back in a messy ponytail, only faint traces of makeup remained on her face and she smoothed them away with her delicate fingertips. Mercedes shook out her hair and sat up on the floor and Santana chuckled good-naturedly.

"No one is ever sure about it," she explained after a moment of silence. Rain pounded against the living room window making the room seem even more empty and silent then before. The clock tick tocked in the background, keeping time to the beating of their hearts, soothing the nerves that jumped around in Mercedes stomach. She took a deep breath and joined Santana on the couch. "You ready?" the Latina asked, throwing the pillows onto the floor before smoothing the fabric of the bare cushion. Mercedes swallowed slowly and all traces of nervousness evaporated from her body. She nodded once as she caught the darkened gaze of Santana's. "This will be the worst part," Mercedes mumbled. Santana arched and eyebrow curiously, "I don't see what you mean"

"Taking my clothes off" Mercedes clarified, plucking at her sweatshirt with a deep frown engraved on her face. Santana smirked and shook her head.

"Its not as hard as it seems" she replied, pulling Mercedes sweatshirt over her head, unraveling her t-shirt and unhooking her bra all in a matter of seconds. The smell of vanilla wafted precariously in the air, radiating off of Santana's body as Mercedes drank it in. To be honest, Mercedes had never done any of this before. Not with a boy and most certainly not with a girl. She was curious and of course Santana was more then willing to fulfill her curiosities.

"You're good at this" Mercedes managed to squeak, trying not to feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. Santana traced the goose bumps running up Mercedes neck with a smooth hand and smiled into her eyes. "Trust me when I say that you haven't seen anything yet" she remarked, giving the Diva a warm look, her eyelashes fluttering as she observed Mercedes excited but scared gaze.

Santana placed her lips over Mercedes mouth just as she was about to speak again. The spark of heat that followed that single touch made Mercedes gasp, giving the Latina more access to explore her mouth. Santana cupped Mercedes breasts in her hands, making her whimper in a way that made her feel slightly embarrassed at the sound. She'd never had anyone do that to her before.

Santana held Mercedes breasts firmly, occasionally rubbing her thumbs over the girls' nipples causing them to harden. Shivers ran menacingly over the course of Mercedes spine and she found it hard to breathe against the softness of Santana's roaming hands. She had the most beautiful touch, gentle and sweet, a touch that Mercedes would never have expected to come from such a rough mannered girl.

Santana teasingly kissed the Diva, making her lips yearn for more, for the sensation of heat and electricity. Mercedes found herself completely giving in, letting her hands roam over the frail, bony contours of Santana's bare chest, feeling the hairs rise on the back of the girls neck as she pressed a gentle hand onto the small of the Latina's back. Neither girl had ever felt a sensation so exquisite, surely such a feeling couldn't be wrong, especially not when it felt so right.

"I love the way you touch me," Mercedes moaned against Santana's open mouth just as she slipped her tongue out. The Latina laughed and hooked herself around Mercedes' waist, pressing herself into the warmed folds of the Diva's skin. "No one's ever done anything like this to me before" she clarified feeling suddenly embarrassed, trying to pry herself away from the panther like girl.

Santana looked deeply into Mercedes eyes and suddenly Mercedes stopped worrying about just how experienced Santana was in the magical game of sexual encounters. She knew that the Latina would make sure that she enjoyed her first time… or at least Mercedes hoped that she would.

"You trust me Mercedes?" she whispered her voice coming out low and ragged as she moved her hips in time to Mercedes' own. Mercedes glanced away and bit her lip a stray tear floating down her flushed cheeks. Santana kissed it away and repeated her question with a bit more force than before.

"Well? Do you?" she slipped her hand into Mercedes crotch and squeezed making the Diva's eyes bug out in surprise.

It took her a moment to respond but se managed to nod. The Latina seemed satisfied with her answer as she pushed Mercedes down onto the couch, "Well then, there's no need to be nervous. I'm gonna make sure that you go weak in the knees"

**AN: Next Up... Another Request!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	27. Drabble 27: Santana and Mercedes pt2

**AN: Okay this was a request for** **Isis Aurora Tomoe who urged me to continue this drabble. I must admit that I'm no good at writing detailed scenes so this didn't come out the way that I really wanted it to. If anyone has advice on how I can make drabbles like these better I'd be more then glad to accept it! Feel free to keep leaving those requests, but I only do unconventional couples as I've mentioned before. I apologize for spelling errors!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Mercedes let out a startled gasp as Santana slid off her lap and took her into her mouth. Her tongue was roving over the folds of her vaginal walls teasingly making Mercedes arch herself against the couch and hold onto the cushions for dear life. Santana seemed to let out an amused snort as she pressed her mouth further into Mercedes, gently sucking on whatever she could.

"Oh God oh God" Mercedes kept hissing, clutching onto the Latina's thick curls of black hair as her entire being began to hum. Her legs trembled as Santana replaced her tongue with the gentle yet firm thrust of her fingers. The Latina kissed Mercedes inner thigh as her hands worked, her own body quaking with the anticipation of the dark skinned Diva's impending release. Mercedes insides were pulsing, moving double time to keep up with the warm insistent thrusting of Santana's hand.

The clouds of elation that pooled over Mercedes were strange. It felt as if she could reach out and touch them, hold them in her hands. They brought on all of these wonderful feelings, made her become so aroused that she yelped when Santana resettled onto her lap, tucking her hands underneath Mercedes body.

Mercedes held the girl in between her legs, making Santana growl with pleasure. "San" Mercedes gasped around an achingly slow round of kisses that made her lips burn. Santana let her tongue explore Mercedes mouth, "You taste as good as I imagined"

Santana's hands slid down to cup Mercedes ass and she squeezed, pressing her pelvis tightly against the Divas.

And then it happened.

The thing that all Divas expect to feel during their first time. Mercedes came, the sensation was so abrupt that her muscles stiffened and then relaxed. She let out a squeak of surprise and Santana stopped moving long enough to laugh loudly.

She kissed the Diva's mouth before looking her deeply into the eyes, "I told you there would be nothing to worry about"

Mercedes was astonished. Filled with wonder… The Latina had been right, and for once Mercedes was happy with the outcome.

**AN: Up Next ... Another Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	28. Drabble 28: Quinn and Brittany

**AN: This is for my Anonymous reviewer who requested a Brittany/ Quinn fic. I'm still unsure what to call this pairing... Quintanny was the only thing I could come up with but it sounds good to me. Keep sending in those requests and thanks again! I apologize for spelling errors!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Brittany bounced through the halls of McKinley High with her usual ditzy excitement; waving a hello to everyone she passed as they gazed back at her with confused expressions. She felt on top of the world today, better then she had been feeling in a long time. For once Mystery Ponies hadn't left her confused with its new episode and she couldn't wait to go home and watch the old reruns that she'd missed. Now that she was in school she felt like sharing her happiness with whomever she passed… Even the pouting rebellious blonde girl who hunched in a corner flicking her lighter on and off with her paint chipped fingernails. "Hi Quinn!" Brittany waved and the pixie girl sneered, her red lipstick covered lips stretching over her straight white teeth.

"What the fuck are you taking that's making you so happy?" Quinn stood from the floor, her frail legs coming into view. Brittany took in the girl in front of her with a bright smile, paying no attention to the fact that Quinn didn't appear too happy to see her.

"I got to see Mystery Ponies last night. Did you know that Mr. Bun Bun was actually a unicorn? He was hiding his horn underneath this hat all along!" Brittany leaned forward as if she were sharing a secret, her eyes alight with excitement. Quinn tucked her lighter into her pocket and rolled her eyes, "Brit brat, those stupid ponies don't exist"

The blonde cheerleaders smile faltered for a moment before it brightened once again. Quinn shook out her dyed hair, snatching up her purse and taking a look at the girl in front of her. She pursed her lips into a disapproving frown, her slender fingers tightening around the straps of her little blue bag.

All around them, the halls were growing silent and suddenly Quinn felt very alone without her girls flanking her on either side. "Take it from me" she stepped closer to the blonde, " none of that shit exists. You might as well forget those happy thoughts before they crush your pretty little heart"

Quinn smiled a slow cruel smile, one that mirrored her old self. Brittany could almost picture the old Quinn again, she could almost see through the small girls new identity…. Somewhere in there the old Quinn must be begging to get out… Somewhere.

"Quinn" Brittany said and the other girl hissed at that name. Her eyes flickered over Brittany's face, her teeth grinding together underneath the soft paleness of her skin.

"Don't ever call me by that name again" Quinn spun on her heels and the pink lighter she had stashed in her pocket slipped out of the loose hole filled material. It landed onto the floor with a hollow thud and Brittany bent over to pick it up. She clasped the lighter towards her chest, feelings the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she watched the other girl continue down the hall without so much as a second glance.

Brittany ignored the late bell and watched the slim girl disappear from sight, a frown overtaking her dreamy smile. She began to wonder to herself what made the girl she used to know, used to look up to change herself in such a dramatic way.

She wanted to find out why exactly Quinn was so content on pretending to be something she was not. Just like Mr. Bun Bun. The girl Brittany once knew was hiding herself, shielding her true emotions, keeping it all under wraps, inside a dark world…. Hiding the true Quinn underneath a façade, one that Brittany wanted to remove, before it was too late.

….

Quinn sat underneath the bleachers, her skin baking in the sunlight that poured in through the slits of the metal stairs above her. The grass itched at her skin, biting viciously at the available flesh that wasn't hidden in her fishnet stockings. She dragged a hand over her face and sighed, wondering when the hell this long day would come to an end.

She was spending the night at Yaritzas and tomorrow she'd find somewhere else to go. All she knew was that she couldn't go home, not like this, not after her mom hadn't seen her in five days. They'd had a big falling out last week and Quinn vowed to never come home again, she was going to keep true to her word for at least a few more days. Then her mother would be so relieved by her sudden arrival that she wouldn't so much as decide to pick a fight about anything.

Maybe her mom would even make those cookies that she always loved. The ones with the cinnamon raspberry center and the gooey chocolate outside. Quinn's' stomach grumbled just thinking about them.

"Quinn!" a loud voice hollered and the girl jumped, nearly banging her head on the bleacher staircase located directly above. She murmured a curse word as those familiar white sneakers came into view, followed by a pair of tanned legs and a pleated red skirt. Quinn reached for her lighter in her front pocket but came up empty. "Fuck" she hissed, her fingers poking out of the large hole that used to hold the pocket together, she must've dropped it on her way out here.

She was about to get up and leave but Brittany was already underneath the bleachers with her, making Quinn move backwards to maintain a safe distance. "What do you want?" she tried to muster up some of the bold voice she used for people she wanted to intimidate. Brittany simply held out her hand and the bright sparkling rays of sunlight reflected off of her pink lighter.

"You found it!" Quinn snatched it out of Brittanys' palm and kissed its plastic surface. Brittany sighed and moved closer, crisscrossing her legs over one another before staring at Quinn with a sad gaze. The happiness of having her prized ninety-nine cent light back in her possession faded away as she looked back at Brittany. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you change?" Brittany asked and a needle like pain flopped into Quinn's stomach. No one dared to ask her that question before, not in that quiet soft-spoken manor anyway. She wasn't still to certain why she changed either.

So she looked away.

"I wanted to" she replied with a shrug, tucking her lighter in between her index finger and thumb. Brittany gently took the other girls face into her palm and made Quinn look at her.

"That's not a real reason" she frowned and Quinn shook her hand away. She hated the warm effect of Brittanys skin on hers. She'd always feel that warmth whenever the ditzy chick came within a twenty-foot radius. Which didn't happen too often anymore, and that was good.

Without another word Quinn stood from her crouch on the grass and dusted herself off. She brushed past the other blonde for the second time that day and felt the school grounds, vowing never to return.

**AN: Up Next... Another Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	29. Drabble 29: Santana and Quinn

**AN: This is a drabble for my anonymous reviewer. Its probably not exactly what you had in mind when you sent me your request but well... I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's still with me and hello to my new readers... We've been expecting you :) I apologize for spelling errors.**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

Santana examined the purpling bruise running across the side of Quinn's frail cheekbone with a purposeful eye. The blonde was perched on Santanas' bathroom counter, breathing heavily, looking worse then she ever had before. Her blue eyes squeezed shut as if it hurt too much to so much as blink. Her hair was a mess. Those fishnet stockings she insisted wearing everyday to school were streaked with blood, whether it was her own Santana was too afraid to ask.

Instead she carefully cleaned the dried sticky substance from along the girls neck with a heated compress, to help ease away some of the pain. She kept her head low and murmured prayers, hoping that her higher power would forgive her for what she was about to do. She'd had enough of tending to her friends' bruises. The last time Quinn came stumbling up Santanas driveway; she needed stitches to mend the gash in the side of her neck... It was a miracle that she survived the long drive to the hospital in her condition. Santana had nursed her through broken bones, fractures, bruises, permanent scars, everything. She didn't want her friend to ever end up going back to the Godforsaken halfway house again.

Quinn wasn't even doing drugs... she just needed a place to stay and she also refused to live with anyone she knew from school. After her mother kicked her out and she lost her daughter, the poor blonde met a man. Someone who liked to play with fire. A guy who laughed when old ladies were mugged on the street.

But now it was time to put an end to his shit once and for all. Santana had made up her mind. This would be the last time that sorry bastard set his hands on anyone. He wouldn't forget how much pain and suffering he'd put everyone around him through… Santana would made sure of that.

"Tell me where he is" she spoke around the long silence, causing Quinn to slowly raise her head in questioning. The blonde blinked her eyes and cringed in pain. "Tell me. Where. He. Is" Santana said again, wrapping up the last of Quinn's bandages and taking a step back to admire her handy work.

Quinn's body began to shake, "Don't do this"

Santana looked the other girl in the eye and Quinn withdrew her gaze, her weakened body slouching against the wall behind her. "Quinn, if you don't tell me where this bastard is I-" Santana stopped and bit on the inside of her cheek as Quinn began to cry. The girls ripped t-shirt showed off her scars from the month before, and she sobbed hysterically.

"I won't let you go after him" Quinn gurgled and wiped at her nose, "I don't want you to leave me"

Santana sighed and grabbed the girls tiny mud caked hand, rinsing off the grime before clenching it in her own. She gently tugged Quinn off the counter and into her room, setting up the bed so that the girl could rest her tired bones. Once Quinn settled in, Santana rested on the other side, her head tilted back on the headboard as she stared down at the girl who was crying beside her.

Quinn's stray tears slipped past her sharp cheekbones and fell along the pillow she had her head resting on, leaving little gray streaks of mascara on its clean pink surface.

Santana gently took her friends hand again and held it tightly. She brushed a careful finger across Quinns mouth to get rid of the rest of the lip gloss that was smudged there, wiping it on her sheets to get it off of her fingers.

She wouldn't go against her friends wishes, but she would make sure that Trey would be dealt with. She had friends in high places, friends that knew how to hold a gun and how to aim it in order to stop a heart from beating ever again... Oh yes Trey would be dealt with for sure.

"This will never happen to you again" she whispered in a determined manor as Quinn cried herself to sleep. Santana closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping that by some miracle she'd be able to get her friend to erase all those bad times... so that she could finally be happy again.

**AN: Up Next... A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	30. Drabble 30: Kurt and Mercedes

**AN: This was a request for blueberry24 that wanted a part two to the Kurtcedes drabble (# 22). Feel free to leave a review they make my day all the brighter! Thanks again and I apologize for spelling errors.**

Mercedes felt completely alone as she traveled down this winding hallway that seemed to have no end. The darkness of the pathway behind her made her feet kick up so that she could move faster. She wouldn't ever confess to it but she was more afraid of the dark than anything else. Quickly, Mercedes pushed past the large blue lights that were suspended from the ceiling, evading the dank smells all around. She was sweating by the time she got to the end of the hall but she managed to remain upright. "Hey 'Cedes" Mercedes whipped around to find Kurt smiling at her as he leaned up against the wall. Mercedes pressed her lips together, her eyes furrowing in confusion. She hadn't seen Kurt in a long time, why was he suddenly appearing in her dreams? Kurt's lips held a ghost of a smile as he watched her, his hair sticking out wildly from all angles upon his head.

"What the hell is going on Kurt?" Mercedes asked, removing the scrunchy from her wrist so that she could fasten it around her hair. She analyzed the boy in front of her with a suspicious gaze as he remained silent, his eyes floated over her body and the smile that played upon his face stretched a little wider. He moved forward so that he was standing directly in front of her, hisDaltonuniform catching the rays of blue light that still poured in from the hall that she'd just walked out of.

Kurt's hands slid down the curves of her cheeks and rested on the tip of her chin, leaving a soft pulsing feeling along her skin as he held her gaze. Mercedes couldn't repress the quiver that ran the course of her spine as she stared back into the light blue orbs of her old friend. Something in his eyes was completely different; the usual playfulness that glimmered around his pupils had all but disappeared.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked again, her voice deepening with concern as Kurt simply shook his head. He let out a sigh and his breath floated upon her face, raising goose bumps along the sides of her cheekbones. Kurt pressed himself closer to Mercedes' body and she could feel the heat radiating out from underneath his school jacket. She wondered for a brief moment if the hardness she felt pressed against her thigh was just his leg or something else, but she shook that thought away.

There was no way in hell she was ever going to think about Kurt that way again, not since she knew that he played for the other team. But this was her dream…and she knew thatBrittanyonce told her that anything could happen in her dream, that's what made them so uncontrollably beautiful.

"You're so soft" Kurt whispered as his hands slipped away from the safety of her chin, maneuvering themselves down the glittering brown planes of her neck towards her shoulders. Kurts' innocent smile flickered away and was replaced with something much more dangerous. Something that she'd never seen on a mans face before, much less a man that used to be her best friend. That look made her heart stop mid beat in her chest, it made the blood in her body run extremely warm, causing her skin to feel like it was on fire. Kurt moved even closer, whispering soft nothings into her ear as his hands slid across her hips. "I love the way you feel," he whispered, bringing his hands around to dip below the flaps of her jeans. Mercedes gasped in surprise as his warm hands squeezed her ass and Kurt chuckled, enjoying the way she responded to his touch. He pulled her closer to him, licking his lips in anticipation, a lusty look overshadowing the innocent features upon his face. Mercedes didn't know what had gotten into him, but she enjoyed this attention. The room around her seemed to spin as Kurt stole her mouth into a deep burning kiss. His lips moved methodically across hers, his tongue sliding out to trace the seams of her mouth, begging for entrance. "Let me in baby" Kurt squeezed Mercedes ass as she gasped. Kurt took her moment of surprise to his advantage and touched his tongue to hers, making her quiver with excitement.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as Kurt slowly began to rock himself against her, his hips thrusting into hers with such rhythm and passion that she nearly flew apart. "What are you doing?" Mercedes asked Kurt in between gasps, her chest heaving swiftly as her heart began to stutter.

Kurt brought his hands up to the small of her back and suddenly the room began to spin in wide arches. Light specks of blue flew past her eyes and Mercedes found herself immersed in a room that resembled an aquatic hotel room. The walls were bare except for the sleek blue paint and the modern furniture looked very much like the furniture she'd placed on her wish list a long time ago.

Kurt placed his right hand underneath her chin and brought her face up his to press a gentle kiss upon her already swollen lips. "I want to take care of you," he whispered and Mercedes eyes widened as he pulled her in for an extremely warm kiss, harder then all the last. Mercedes hands rose from Kurt's chest and found purchase on the back of his collar, where his skin began to disappear underneath the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Kurt's control seemed to snap apart as she moaned into his mouth, sending vibrations through his entire being. He pushed her down onto the large silk bed, ravishing in her mouth with such an intensity that it left sparks of light behind her eyes every time she blinked.

Kurt slid his hands underneath Mercedes t-shirt, pulling it over her head in one smooth motion. "I'm gonna make you mine" he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, teasing her already hardening nipples with his soft warm hands. Mercedes eyes rolled back into her head as Kurt pressed a slow kiss to her temple, working his way down towards her belly button. Mercedes had barely managed to yank hisDaltonjacket and shirt off before he was skimming his mouth over the soft part of her waist line.

"You're so beautiful Mercedes" he murmured, slipping down her jeans as Mercedes reached for his belt buckle. She unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor with a soft thump. A little laugh erupted from within her throat and she smiled up at him, "To think that you have a bigger dick than Puck is pretty damned funny"

Kurt couldn't help but blush, what could he say? He was blessed with many talents.

He bent over and licked the sensitive part of her splayed thighs with a smile as she moaned. "I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this" Kurt's lips clamped onto her clit and his tongue explored the folds of skin with great interest. He could feel her body respond to the heat of his mouth her walls were practically swelling around his lips as he stiffened his tongue and thrust it deeper into her.

"Oh god yesss" Mercedes hissed, pressing her hips upwards against her will. Kurt chuckled, removing his tongue to stare up at the dark skinned beauty who was panting on the bed. He inserted his cock into her swelling walls and groaned at the sensation. Her clit was sucking him in, clenching all around him, pulsing hot air into his body. "Please Kurt, fuck me hard" Mercedes whimpered and Kurt replied by thrusting his hips into hers.

Fire shot from behind Mercedes' eyes and she practically shouted at the overwhelming pleasure that wracked her body. Kurt fastened his hands onto her hips, loving the way they seemed to fit perfectly into her curves. He quickened his pace, each thrust becoming more fierce then the last, his eyes rolling backwards as Mercedes called out is name. Mercedes' heat enveloped him and she let out a low sexy moan that made Kurt press harder, until he could hardly contain himself. "So good" Mercedes rasped, "So full. Please Kurt please" Mercedes matched his pace and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her breasts.

"You're mine," he hissed and Mercedes nodded feeling her body shake with desire. She let out a final screech, then the sounds of darkness enveloped her and she blacked out.

…

Mercedes woke up immensely turned on. Her entire body was quivering but somehow she managed to get out of bed and into the shower. That dream made her wonder why she'd chosen Kurt to be apart of her sexual fantasies. There were plenty other guys… Sam, Puck, Finn, and the like. So why Kurt?

Something was telling her that she needed to call him, right now and tell him about this dream. She knew he'd be a little uncomfortable with the exchange but she needed to speak to him about this. They'd always been so open to each other before, why not now?

With that thought running through her mind, Mercedes picked up her cell phone and dialed Kurt's number. She waited for all but ten seconds until the familiar voice on the other end spoke with a breathless, "Hello?"

Mercedes fiddled with the loose string on her pajama pants and sighed, "Hey Kurt"

The boy on the other line gasped and muttered a curse word under his breath. Mercedes could almost picture him pacing across the length of his bedroom, holding the phone to his ear with one hand, using the other to send his hair shooting up towards the ceiling. "What's up?" he tried to sound causual but Mercedes could sense his unease.

She decided to just get striaght to the point, before she embarrassed herself any further. "I had a dream about you last night" she remarked and on the other side of the line she could hear everything fall quiet.

"Oh?" Kurt seemed to swallow and Mercedes fell backwards onto her sheets, being overcome by the vivd images still playing in her head. "Mhmm" she murmured and Kurt didn't speak for a moment.

"What about?" he asked, his tone light, voice lower than a whisper. Mercedes looked up at the ceiling at promptly began to count the cracks etched into its surface. "About us... well, you know" she implied and Kurt let out a gust of air so strong that she could almost feel it on her side of the line.

"I had the same dream" he replied and Mercedes snapped up on her bed with a sudden flash of confusion and awe. They both dwelled into slight detail on what their dreams were about and after nearly ten mintues of pain staking detail, Mercedes could feel herself getting wet again. Just hearing all those naugthy things that Kurt dreamt about made her feel so damned sexy.

"Kurt?" she asked, feeling overcome with a sense of want that she'd never felt before. "Hmm?" he replied, appearing to have difficulties with forming words.

"Have you ever done it?" she asked with emphasis and Kurt chuckled.

"I've never done the nasty" he joked and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I think we should do it... You know so that our first times aren't awkward with someone we don't really know." Mercedes voice came out rushed and she cursed herself into an early grave. She wasn't supposed to have said this aloud.

Kurt remained silent on the other side of the line, contemplating her suggestion. Mercedes almost thought that he'd simply hung up on her until he said, "Fine. Better late then never"

And it was settled.

**AN: Up Next...A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	31. Drabble 31: Kurt and Mercedes

**AN: This was my first ever collaborated drabble that I worked on with my guest author makahummelcolferlovee who was amazing throughout this entire process (and was paitent enough to deal with my lazy habits). It is a Kurtcedes so if you aren't a fan you can either take a big boy/girl pill and read it anyway or you can just skip past it. I apologize for spelling errors!**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

"Kurt...Kurt! Are you listening to me ?" Blaine snaps his fingers impatiently at me. He'd been trying to tell me something but I'd been daydreaming, a quality that I picked up not long ago. One that he hated whenever we were in the middle of a deep conversation.  
>"Oh yes, I think… sorry what were you saying?" I squint my eyes, trying to keep focus. Blaine frowned and shook his head before sighing, his chest heaving with minimal effort.<br>"I was saying that I miss Mercedes… She doesn't even look at me anymore" Blaine 's face pulled downward into a frown, "I think she's angry at me or something"

I sigh and shake my head, placing a reassuring hand on top of Blaine 's much larger ones that were folded in his lap.  
>"I don't think she's angry…. But she might be a little hurt" I elaborate and Blaine glances at me with his large somber eyes.<p>

They'd been arguing for quite sometime, what they were fighting about I had no idea. Neither would tell me either, they both kept me in the dark. I let out a slow breath just as Blaine opens his mouth to speak. "We were supposed to be her family, she probably thinks that we hate her" Blaine chokes and shakes his head gravely at the prospect, "we shout at her all the time and I always try to apologize for giving her the cold shoulder but she doesn't answer my calls, or texts not even my emails…. That makes me worry even more"

I squeeze his hand and look out the clean glass window of the Lima Bean. The sky outside was bleak and gray, kids dressed in large fuzzy jackets pounced on one another in the falling snow, their happy giggles drifting into the coffee shop every time someone came inside.

"I think you should try to talk to her in person" I lowered my voice, letting my words sink into the bustling sounds of the crowds all around. "Did you ever try that?" I angle my head towards him and Blaine 's jaw muscles clench as he stares at the table. His eyes never leave their designated spot as he answers, " Millions of times. The first time I went to Tina and Artie for help, you know, so that we could all clear the air of conflict and be friends again. But Santana wasn't going for it, she did her scary Latina thing and we all ran for the hills" Blaine smiled at the memory.

"The other time she was alone in the auditorium and I was waiting on the sidelines….I guess she didn't see me after her boyfriend came in, they left before I could summon the courage to even mutter a single word" Blaine removed his hand from underneath mine and raked it through his hair. The jet black curls he managed to move around settled around his face in such a way that he almost looked like a cherub. I smiled, "Of course"

"You notice that since Mercedes started dating Shane, she hasn't been the same. I know she's in love and everything but why did she have to change so much?" Blaine asked as our coffee mugs were set onto the table in front of us. I fished in my pocket and gave our waitress a tip as she shimmied off.

"You've gotta understand Blaine , love does stupid things to people. It'll make you oblivious to anyone besides that one special person" I nudged Blaine and he cracked a smile as he shrugged his broad set of shoulders.

"I still think that Shane my be a bit controlling, but you should know… You're her best friend" Blaine sighed dejectedly, swirling the contents of his mug before taking a slow sip.

"Well I am her best friend but we aren't going to probe her relationships. It might not be normal for her to just shut everyone out but that's something we'll have to come to terms with" I down the rest of my coffee, feeling my nerves begin to dance around in my stomach.

I glance at my wrist watch and pat Blaine on the shoulder, "We've gotta go, don't you have game night or something?"

Blaine nodded, leaving his steaming cup on the table as he pulled on his jacket and book bag, "I'll catch ya later"

I wave him off as he disappears outside the Lima Bean.

After taking a few reassuring breaths I button up my coat and close my eyes for a moment, standing in the middle of the large crowd.

Maybe Blaine was right… Maybe Cedes was acting strange, I'd have to call her to sort this all out… Matter of fact her parents have date night tonight, I'll just go to her house. Then she wont be able to avoid this semi intervention.

...

As I get out of my car, I survey Mercedes empty house. The porch light is on, casting an eerie glow on the icy steps and the poorly abused garland is hanging on for dear life on the columns of her house Mercedes is sitting off to the side with Sugar, the girl I've learned to despise ever since her first appearance at McKinley. They have their backs towards me and I slip behind an oak tree, sneakily listening in on their conversation.

I hear Mercedes sigh, followed by what appears to be a strangled snort from the other girl. "You know Mercy? You're the only friend I've got at McKinley" Sugars voice sounds weak and vulnerable and suddenly I feel something similar to sadness. Was she really that obnoxious to everyone she came into contact with? So obnoxious that she couldn't make any friends?

"I know and you're my best friend too" Mercedes replies and I feel a ping of hate towards Sugar, it slowly masks that remorse I felt for her a minute ago.

When Mercedes and I first talked about our own friendship I already knew that we loved each other, in that friendly way… We were always there for one another, looking out for each other. We were the dynamic duo ( as we liked to call ourselves). And hell I can still remember telling her that when she blushed it was the cutest thing in the world, because that's what friends do. They point out one another strong suits, or at least that's what I assume.

"That's good to know" Sugar's voice breaks my revere and suddenly her voice drops to a whisper, making me lean in ever so slightly towards the dark trunk of the tree. "I know this is off topic but… are you and Shane still an item?" she asks.

Mercedes snorts and I hear a soft thump followed by a playful hiss of pain. "I don't even know anymore Sug, I was think about breaking it off… we just don't fit together anymore" Mercedes replies.

"I understand" Sugar says after a moment of prolonged silence.

"Why the curiosity?" Mercedes counters her tone light, I peek around the tree long enough to see Sugar shrug.

"No reason, but look I gotta go. I'm freezing my ass off" Sugar responds and I hear the light patter of boots against snow.

I duck around the other side of the tree and wait for the two girls to say their goodbyes. At the sound of Mercedes house door shutting I remove myself from behind the tree, dusting off my hands before tucking them in my pockets.

I move quickly to avoid the cold hands of frost seeping into my coat and bound up the steps, tapping lightly on the front door. Its only seconds later when Mercedes slides the door open; wearing her favorite jacket and denim jeans that she got on sale at the mall last winter and a surprised expression.

"Hey" she says moving out of the doorway, slowly.

"I'm guessing you're letting me in?" I ask and she nods.  
>I step inside and shrug off the cold as the heat from the heating ventilation hits me in the face. Mercedes shuts the door behind me and fastens the locks, spinning on her heel to walk in front of me down the narrow hall. "Phew" I shudder as I follow Mercedes into the living room. She plops down onto the couch and doesn't offer me the space beside her, but I take it anyway.<p>

"What's up?" she asks and I turn to face her, propping my leg onto the couch into the space between us.

"I don't know you tell me" I respond catching her gaze for a brief moment before she turns away.

"Ummm nothing" she shrugs and the sound of the wall clock overtakes the silence all around. I stare at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to ask her exactly why she's avoiding us. Surely it shouldn't be all that hard… Should it?

"Look Kurt I've got homework to do" Mercedes prepares herself to stand and I snag her elbow before she gets the chance to. "On a Saturday?" I question, pulling her back down, "We don't have any homework Mercy, I have the same classes you do"

Mercedes sighs and rejoins me on the couch, pressing her fingertips to her lip, tugging on the skin there gently. I follow her movement for a moment before gently taking her hand in mine to force her to stop, she'll maker herself bleed if she keeps doing that.

"Stop doing that" I speak sternly, "I just want to talk to you, I'm not here to burn your wardrobe or something equally horrible"

Mercedes rolls her eyes and slips her hand out of mine. "What do you wanna talk about?" she asks and I swallow the next words budding on the edge of my tongue.

She seems to recognize my unease and gets up from the couch, pulling me along with her towards her bedroom. Her room hasn't changed much since the last time I've been here. There are still hoards of romantic novels fighting for space underneath her bed, clothes hanging by color in her small closet, jewels draped over every possible surface. The only thing new was her collage of pictures with Brittany , Santana and Sugar on her wall underneath the title of "Top Bitches".

"Interesting décor" I smirk as I walk over to the wall of pictures.

Mercedes shrugs and settles into her fluffy blue desk chair, propping her feet onto the desk, "Cut to the chase Kurt. What's the deal?"

I turn to face her, keeping my eyes frozen on a spot above her curly head of hair, "We're friends aren't we?"

Mercedes nods almost unsurely and I set myself onto her bed, looking at her with a confused gaze.

"Aren't we?" I ask again, hoping for a true answer. Mercedes turns off to the side, keeping her eyes fastened on mine as she shrugs again.

"I don't think we are" she spoke with a serious tone.

"Why not?" I ponder and she rolls her eyes.

"Please Kurt I know that you were just using me to get to my girl Brit. I aint a fool, you play all innocent, pretending that you don't have feelings for someone who believes that unicorns and fairies exist but I know you like her!" Mercedes eyes flicker to a molten brown and I swallow. I've never seen her eyes get so deep, so warm and fueled with anger before.

"Who told you this?" I speak but wave the question away. I already know my answer, as soon as the guilt stricken look pours over her face I know who told her… Shane.

Well why wouldn't he? He knew how close we are. He was probably jealous of our easy going friendship and wanted to put an end to it. I wasn't about to let this go so easily.

"You should leave" Mercedes turns to face her desk, her hair dancing in the lamplight as her curls bounce against the desk chair.

I stare at her flabbergasted; she's actually giving me the cold shoulder. "I would never do that to you Mercedes" my voice quakes and I wince as a stray tear rolls across my cheek.

Mercedes doesn't move, for a long moment I'm just staring at her back. Watching her breathing, deepen as she takes long breaths. "I would never go off and date someone who is obsessed with unicorns and fairies and fucking fat cats!" I get up from my perch on the edge of the bed and grab her by the shoulders, spinning her chair around so that I can look into her eyes. So that she knows that I mean every single word that I say.

"I love you! Do you hear me? I love you not Brittany or Santana or Lord Tubbington" I swallow, searching her eyes while inwardly cursing myself for speaking these words aloud. She wasn't supposed to know. She wasn't supposed to find out how I felt, not like this. It was supposed ot be romantic, Blaine ever helped me set the time and place for these words...But it was too late now.

I suddenly wish I could erase this look of shock on her face already tells me that its too I continue to make a fool of myself, by saying the next words that come to my mind.

"You make me smile, your laughter makes me laugh. I can't help but to fall for you every day that I'm with or without you...I don't know how to be romantic, but I'd spend the rest of my life figuring it all out if you'd kindly offer your services and help me out" I look at her hopefully and she stares back at me quizzically.

"Are you smoking something?" she asks and I sputter out a laugh, shaking my head. She closes her eyes and I look down at her, the glitter from her golden eyeshadow catching on her cheeks as her eyelashes flittered together.

"Well?" she speaks after a moment and I continue to look at her, she peaks out from underneath her eyelashes and frowns.

"Well what?" I tilt my head in confusion and Mercedes huffs aggrivatedly.

"Usually when a guy confesses his undying love for someone he kisses them afterwards" she mumbles, pukering her lips comically. Laughing at her own joke.

Now I roll my eyes and lean forward, my lips barely a breath from hers. "You read way too many romance novels" I respond, pressing my lips softly to hers.

**AN: Up Next... A Request!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	32. Drabble 32: Sam and Mercedes pt1

**AN: This is only part one of another Samcedes. I promise to work on getting better at those sex scenes! *crooked smile* Well anyways enjoy and review. **

Sam sat alone in his living room, watching the dust accumulate on his coffee table. He'd been living in this studio apartment for three weeks and had yet to venture outside, except for when he wanted to grab a bite to eat over at Louie's joint. Other then that he hadn't made any new friends, hasn't explored any of the wilds that the city had to offer...Nothing. After such a long time of being alone, on his own...He'd adapted to the hermit sort of life. Wandering around his apartment, looking out the small windows as the night life down below bustled and roared through the night skies. New York was supposed to be the place where Sam regrouped, got to be himself.. But he was having so many problems with that. Ever since she left him.

It was only six months ago when the final divorce papers arrived and he had signed them as an act of defiance. He never knew that she planned on actually going through with it. He wanted to forgive her for her cheating habits, he wanted to mend his wounds and welcome her back home. But she left. Her clothes had disappeared from the closet they shared, her furniture was gone the traces of dust underneath them swept up, even the sultry smell of her vanilla jasmine perfume appeared to have been sucked right from the air. All traces of her were gone, and that's why Sam moved here. To get away from her and her lies, and her new boyfriend that appeared to have more chest hair and shady looking green eyes that resembled a lecherous snakes.

Sam removed himself from the front of the window and walked over to his kitchen, pulling a sapphire blue glass from his cupboard to pour himself a drink. He watched the deep red fluid drizzle into his glass, sparkling like rubies as it hit bottom, making a soothing clinking noise that sounded just like the rainfall back in Lima.

He planned on sitting here again, alone. He wasn't expecting the soft yet firm knock on his door, or the woman who caused it.

...

"Go over there and talk to the man, he looks like he hasn't had any company since the day he moved in" the firm brown skinned woman pointed her stirring spoon at her daughter, spraying her face with cake mix. The young woman brushed her flushing cheeks and shook her head.

Her mother would never understand, you don't just go and knock on a strangers door. If they didn't invite you to their homes, odds are they don't want company. "Ma you can't just invite yourself into someone's house! For all we know that guy could be a murderer" she replied, smoothing her hands over the thick wooden surface of the coffee table in front of her. She was still sad that her Mother lived in this large apartment by herself, she knew that her Mom was expecting grandbabies, but she had TJ for that. Her brother alone gave their mother more then enough chubby baby faces to pinch.

"You're not getting any younger" her mother huffed as she let the cake mix drizzle into the pan, scraping the edges with her red spoon. "Its not like my uterus is gonna dry up if I don't rush over there and have sex with that man" her daughter replied dryly, taking up the same patronizing tone that her mother just used.

The older woman glared at her daughter, her thinning lips stretching into a grim line. "Mercedes Melody Vienna Jones, you know I was never implying that you have sex with that man. I simply said that he might be in need of company" Mrs. Jones replied, bending over to place the pans into the already heated oven, bringing forth a sizzling gust of warm air as she slammed the oven door shut again.

After a moment of silence Mrs. Jones dusted off her hands and set them onto her curvy hips, tapping her foot with impatience. "Now do you want me to push you outta that damned seat or will you get up and go over there yourself?" she asked and Mercedes rolled her eyes, suppressing a loud groan. Her Mother always got what she wanted. It was one of the things Mercedes learned to hate about her.

"Fine" Mercedes huffed, standing from her comfy seat at the coffee table before slipping on her shoes. She turned to look back at her Mother once and noted that satisfied look on the older woman's face. She was gonna kill her for doing this.

...

Mercedes forced herself to walk down the small hallway, dragging her feet across the soft brown carpet as if she were walking towards her death head on. She didn't know this man. She'd only seen him once or twice when he was moving in and even then he hadn't exchanged a single passing word. As the movers tossed his boxes into his house, he stood out in the hall staring straight ahead, looking at nothing, his eyes miles away. That was over three weeks ago. Mercedes often wondered what that man was doing here. He didn't look like a crook who was trying to hide from the cops, he didn't appear to be interested in entertaining multitudes of women... and he defintely wasn't poor like Mercedes was. She'd seen his furniture and the super generous tip he'd given to the movers.

Surely he couldn't be living here because he wanted to. Mercedes shook her head. She wasn't going to be nosy. All she was going to do was knock on his door and say hello, that was it. Nothing more, she sure as hell wasn't going to step foot inside his apartment.

Mercedes mumbeled underneath her breath before coming to a complete stop infront of the large mahogany door. The number 245 was etched into the wood in bright blue plastic, Mercedes swallowed as she took in the spotless glass doorknob and she knocked lightly on the door... Praying that he wouldn't answer.

_Get it together girl, _Mercedes swallowed back that familiar ache bulging in the back of her throat. She hated being nervous. Infact, she was about to turn around... That's when the door opened and a pair of curious eyes underneath soft looking blonde fringe peered out at her curiously.

**AN: Up Next...Part Two!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	33. Drabble 33: Sam and Mercedes pt2

**AN: Okay well here's the next part to the Samcedes drabble. I won't be posting a part three (I'll let everyone's creative imaginations decide what happens next) so enjoy! Don't forget that your reviews make the world go around!**

**_Flashback:_**_ Get it together girl, Mercedes swallowed back that familiar ache bulging in the back of her throat. She hated being nervous. Infact, she was about to turn around... That's when the door opened and a pair of curious eyes underneath soft looking blonde fringe peered out at her curiously_.

**End Of Flashback**

The only thought that came to Mercedes mind at that moment was, _Fuck...Fuckety Fuckety Fuck Fuck._

She hadn't been expecting him to answer, she was secretly hoping that he was asleep. But sadly, it appeared that both her Mother and Mother Nature were battling against her, making sure that he answered the door. Mercedes swallowed and smiled polietly, "Hi... I'm uh, M-mercedes Jones"

The man blinked at her in confusion, his eyes blank and wide as if he had never gotten a visitor before.

_Let's just get this over with_, Mercedes chanted in her head, _woosah_, she breathed a steadying breath. Maybe that meditation class would actually pay off...

She rocked backwards onto her heels and tucked her hands into her jean pockets as the man looked on in silence. "I live across the hall" she thumbed over her shoulder and the man opened the door warily, as if he expected her to maul him with her poor reflexes.

"Yes?" he asked tilting his head to the side, swiping his blonde hair away from his eyes in annoyance. Mercedes watched him for a moment, taking in his tall, large manly frame. It's been a long time since she was in close contact with shoulders like those before. Matter of fact, the only time she ever was so close to a man was when she slow danced with Lyle (the bartender) at TJ's wedding. Let's just say that things didn't end well and Mercedes had to pay a hospital bill for poor Lyle to get his foot in a cast.

"Well uh" Mercedes looked around feeling slightly out of place, " I just wanted to welcome you to the building. I know that you moved in a while ago but I never found the time to come and stop by"

She wanted to kick herself. Why on earth did she tell him that she didn't have enough time to say hello? Now he probably thinks shes a total bitch. Mercedes shook her head, feeling the veins along her fingertips throb violently. The man analyzed her for a moment, his mouth tilting between an amused smile and a frown. Carefully he stuck out a hand, "I'm Sam"

For a moment the diva was taken aback, she stared at his large hand in surprise before taking it in her own. HIs pale skin enveloped her hand a a surge of warmth sparked through her body as his grip tightened ever so slightly.

"It's nice to meet you" he remarked awkwardly and she smiled.

Sam's skin tinted with red when he realized that he hadn't let her hand go. He decided to leave his hand in hers until she pulled back.

"Same here" she replied, her smile stretching across her full lips.

**AN: Up Next...Another Drabble!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	34. Drabble 34: Jesse and Mercedes pt1

**AN: This drabble was supposed to have been posted last year BEFORE Christmas Day but look how well that turned out. I suck at planning :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

_It seemed like forever. Months, years, decades...As if the world had changed so much, so quickly that she couldn't keep up. Friends got older, got married, had children. She remained the same, sitting on the sidelines of everyone of her friends romantic lives... Just watching, waiting for it to be her turn. But it never was. She always thought that she would just be alone, the rest of her life. Smiling and laughing at jokes she didn't find funny, picking up her Godchildren from daycare when her friends were too wrapped up in their successful jobs to do it themselves._

_She never expected much out of life, she preferred for everything to be simple. A clean slate for her to expand upon, without any difficulties in her way. Little did she know..._

It was an incredibly cold winter night, the snow had just finished falling from the skies. The lamps outside on the sidewalks flickered to life as night overpowered day. Inside, the Christmas tree was decorated, shining brightly with cracked ornaments and old withered lights strung haphazardly over its branches. Mercedes sat alone on her couch, elbow deep in a soft pink and green blanket, with a bowl of graham crackers in her lap. It was a routine of hers to watch the late night _Christmas Romances _on_ ABC's 25 Days til Christmas_ count down. She enjoyed a good romance, some made her laugh, others made her cry... It was all good.

As a matter of fact, it was even better because her bossy mother had gotten home safely and was no longer there to pester her about getting married. Mercedes hated that. She didn't plan on marrying, not anytime soon anyway. Especially not to the man that her mother had picked out for her. He was sweet but his mind was more focused on food than anything else. Besides he wanted her to be a stay at home wife, and she wasn't gonna go for that, not for any man. Mercedes sighed and fished a hand back into her bowl, kicking off her bunny slippers and sliding her feet underneath her. She sniffed in the scent of peppermint air freshener, just like home. Her mother always used to make peppermint brownies for Christmas, so the house always smelled like them during December. She missed being young, a little girl with bouncing pigtails and a cheeky smile. Life was so easy, her father was alive, her parents were in love and she didn't have to worry about all the wondering that fills up her adult life. She didn't have to wonder if anyone loved her, or if anyone even wanted her around. Back then it was easy, if only it were like that now...

A solid knock came at her door and she nearly squeaked. Cursing whomever was pounding on her front door, Mercedes climbed off the couch, scattering crumbs all over the place in the process. She padded barefoot against the frosty wood floors, tucking her hands into her pajama pockets to keep them from freezing. No heater could keep her house warm long enough during the winter months.

She peeked out the peephole and quietly slipped a hand out of her pocket to unclick the locks and slide the door open. A cool breeze slithered in as the door slammed open and Mercedes yelped in surprise. She squinted at the two figures hunched together underneath her broken porch light.

"Thank goodness you're home!" Ms. Panabaker, the only other single resident in the community smiled kindly at Mercedes. "Hello Ms. Panabaker, please come inside" Mercedes gestured through the doorway and the old woman shook her head, her glossy gray curls springing out in all directions as the wind pulled them out from underneath her hat.

"I can't come inside but this young man came here looking for you" Ms. Panabaker shoved the tall muscular man towards Mercedes and the young woman flinched as his hands made contact with her shoulder.

"Sorry" he murmured halfheartedly, his eyes closed, a crooked smile playing on his face. Mercedes sucked in a breath as she took in his curly head of brown hair. "Jesse?" she questioned, taking a step back, making him stagger in the process.

"He came to my house" Ms. Panabaker patted down her hair, "He's blind dear"

Mercedes looked between the two of them in surprise. Jesse... is blind?

...

"Her house was closest to the taxi" Jesse explained after Mercedes guided the kind old woman back home. She was sitting across from him at her dining table, her hands folded in her lap. Jesse looked off elsewhere, his blind eyes gazing at nothing and everything all at once. "I used my hearing to guide me up to her house, so I could knock on the door. Its fucking freezing out there" Jesse joked and shook his head, knocking on the wood.

"You're still here" he smiled slowly, "I can feel the hollowness of the table underneath your hands"

Mercedes removed her hands from the table for a moment in surprise. She supposed that all his other senses must be heightened due to his vision impairment, it still struck her as odd though. After almost eight years this man decided to magically appear? Looking less sinister and more like a normal human being? She cleared her throat and sighed, "How did this happen?"

Jesse turned his head in her direction, his gaze coming to rest just at her chin as he shook his head. His hands tapped against the table and he shuffled his feet almost uncomfortably. His wool coat shifted on his shoulders as he shrugged, a slow confused look spreading across his face. "I was in a car accident" he stated simply, as if that alone could explain everything. His face contorted with what appeared to be pain. A spark of relief pooled into his eyes as if he hadn't told anyone about this particular topic in a long while. Jesse sighed, picking at the skin around his finger nails.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Mercedes asked but she grimaced sensing the irony in the word "looking" since he couldn't really see her in the physical sense, she pressed a hand absently to her throbbing temples, a habit she'd picked up from seeing Blaine do it so many times before. She hadn't spoken to him nor Kurt since New Years and yet their motions remained imprinted into her mind, as often found herself mimicking their movements even when they weren't there. Jesse glanced down at the table, smoothing a hand over its surface as if to figure out what exactly it was made of. His eyebrows were furrowed, a thin line slicing through his forehead as he concentrated. "You're the only one who didn't live in the city" he remarked, "which I found to be odd... didn't you always plan on living in the Momen City?"

"Things change" she stated, trying to close off that particular topic. She hadn't moved because her father fell ill with cancer the day she graduated. She spent her entire youth going to the community college, so that she could care for him. But Jesse didn't need to know that.

"But not for you" Jesse remarked, "You always had such big dreams"

He glanced over at her and for a moment, Mercedes could have sworn he saw her. Something in his pale brown eyes flickered, a sense of recognition. She could almost feel the heat of his gaze upon her face.

"Big dreams shrink the more you realize how impossible they are to reach" Mercedes quoted. Her mother always told her that, ever since her fathers funeral.

Jesse let her comment float in the air, not speaking. He turned his head and the intensity of his gaze was lifted from her face. He shrugged after a moment as if he were in mutual agreement with her statement, maybe his mother was the same way. Nothing but a negative role model towards him.

Jesse sighed, Mercedes stood from the table and gently took his hand. "Do you mind if I crash here? I'm not exactly wanted back at Finn's place" Jesse took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze making her heart sputter in surprise. She never knew he was capable of being gentle with anything, but here he was, holding her hand in his as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. As if she were the most fragile thing, not the other way around.

"You're always welcome here Jesse. Everyone from my old Glee posse is always welcome" Mercedes led him down the hall, towards where he'd be spending the night.

**AN: I was thinking about making a part two to this? To make or not to make? That's the question! Reviews are the chocolate to my chocolate chip cookies! REVIEW!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	35. Drabble 35: Jesse and Mercedes pt2

**AN: Okay, I decided to post another chapter to the Jesse/ Mercedes fanfic so here it is. I hope you like it enough to leave me a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

"Do you need help?" Mercedes asked quietly as she set down a pair of clean clothes down for him on the bed. She had a bunch of old men's sweaters in her closet because in truth they were big, warm and comfortable. They also came in handy in situations like this. Jesse turned away from the window to look in her direction with a frown. His t-shirt was halfway pulled off, showing off his impressive torso of muscles. Mercedes glanced away from him a blush creeping up her cheeks, there was no way in hell she was going to mentally undress Jesse... blind or not.

"I've got it" he held out a tentative hand and Mercedes set the sweater and baggy pajama pants on his palm. He fisted the clothes in his grasp with a slow nod, his curls falling into his eyes. Mercedes got up from the corner of the mattress and left the room to give him privacy. She puttered around in her living room, cleaning up her mess from earlier before. Her movies were going off so she shut the television off as well, letting out a tired sigh.

She just stood there in the middle of her living room, taking in the coldness that wafted all around her, slowly closing in on her chest and legs. Mercedes shivered. The holidays sucked, not only did she have no one to share it with but she couldn't seem to shake the coldness that had her in a vice grip. Ever since her father died, the holidays meant nothing to her... He was the one that made them special, his joy made her happy and his goofy jokes made her explode with laughter. Now that he was gone, he took away the warmth in her heart and the pride that rang in her spirit. She felt so... hollow without him. Her mother felt the same way, which was one of the main reasons she was trying to get Mercedes married. She wanted to have grandchildren so that she wasn't alone, never once did she really take into consideration the black hole building in her own daughters heart.

She didn't even speak to Blaine or Kurt anymore. They were too busy taking the fashion world by storm to even sit down for five minutes and have a decent conversation. She hadn't spoken to them all year, except for the occasional text message on the weekends when they weren't exceptionally busy with their own lives.

A warm hand came to rest on Mercedes shoulder and she jumped. Quickly she turned around to face a pair of sad looking brown eyes. "Jesse? What are you doing out here?" she asked, pressing a startled hand to her chest. Her heart beat thudded against her ribcage as she tried to calm herself down. Jesse's frown deepened and he lifted a hand to her face, smoothing his fingertips across her forehead and the corners of her mouth.

"You're upset" he remarked, ignoring her question. Mercedes shook his hands away and took a step back. His eyes stayed trained somewhere above her left shoulder, hands falling limply back to his sides.

"No I'm not, I was just thinking" Mercedes replied. She didn't even know why she felt the urge to explain herself to him. Why on earth should he care whether or not she was upset? Jesse sighed, pulling a slender hand through his hair causing it to stick up in all directions. "I just came back out here to say goodnight" his voice was heavy with tiredness and his pink lips split open in a lazy yawn. Mercedes threw the remote that she was holding back onto the couch and stepped forward to take Jesse's warm hand in her own. "Let me walk you back to your room" she sighed feeling Jesse's hand tighten around her own. Almost instantly she was shrouded with his warmth, it sent goose bumps all across her shoulders. She shook that feeling away coming to a stop outside his bedroom door.

Jesse stood in the doorway for a brief moment, holding Mercedes hand in his as the silence thickened around them. He was much taller than her so his body appeared to tower over hers as he turned to face her. "Can I ask you a question?" his voice came out small as if he were afraid she'd say no. Mercedes nodded but then realized that he wouldn't be able to register that movement, "Yes"

Jesse let out a small sigh, still holding Mercedes hand in his own. She tried to tug it away but he refused to let go, she would leave him if he didn't hold her here. Or so he thought. "Why are you upset?" he asked his eyes floating over her face before coming to rest upon her chin. Mercedes rolled her eyes, raking a hand through her hair in aggravation. "I already told you that I'm not upset Jesse. Give it a rest and go to bed" she gave his hand one final tug and managed to get out of his warm grasp. She spun on her heel, getting ready to walk to the opposite side of the hall towards her room when Jesse's hands came to rest on her shoulders. He reached blindly towards her retreating form, a startled gasp falling from his lips as he did so.

"You're so cold" he remarked absently and Mercedes nearly shivered as his voice came in her ear. She turned back around to face him, looking up to take in his soft pink lips that were again drooping downward into a frown. "Why can't you live with Finn anymore?" she asked randomly, hoping to take the subject off of her and her thoughts. She didn't want to talk about her fathers' death, not with Jesse, not with anyone. Jesse tilted his head, his thumbs absently circling the frosty skin on Mercedes shoulders.

"Finn and I had a fall out. He called me 'dead weight' since I was too blind to do anything that he wanted to do. He didn't want to have to take care of me since he had his own life to live... I can't blame him for kicking me out, who would want a blind man sitting around in their house anyway?" Jesse joked although there was no humor expressed in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you Jesse" Mercedes replied, anger boiling in her body. She knew that Finn was selfish but she never would have taken him for the cruel type. What would have happened to Jesse if she had shunned him away? "There are plenty things wrong with me" he sighed, "I can't hold a decent job, I've got nowhere to live, I can barely keep myself fed half the time... I'm a mess"

Mercedes reached up to shake him as a stray tear fell across his face. "You can stay here as long as you need to, I already told you that. Besides I've got plenty of space." if only he knew how true that really was. She didn't want him wandering the streets; she didn't want him to feel as sad as she did... all alone, without a place to call home.

Jesse's glanced over at her and once again she felt as if he could see her. Something in his eyes flickered brightly; the heat of his gaze was unnerving. A smile stretched across his lips when he turned away from her. "That's nice of you but I won't overstay my welcome" he turned towards the bedroom, his hands feeling the way towards the guest bed settled in the corner. Mercedes followed him into the room and he plopped down onto the bed, barely missing the headboard as he lay flat on the comforter. "You could never overstay you're welcome Jesse" Mercedes ran a hand over his head before she even realized what she was doing. Jesse closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He hoped that one day she wouldn't feel so cold... Maybe one day he could bring warmth back into her touch, maybe.

"You're family" Mercedes whispered, trailing a hand down to his cheek before turning to leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

**AN: End Of Drabble! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	36. Drabble 36: Sebastian and Mercedes

**AN: I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on such short notice! These last few weeks have been a whirlwind of tears and forced laughter as I went through the transition of loosing someone very close to me. I'm dedicating this chapter to my Godfather and best friend, a man who will always live within my heart even though he is now gone from this Earth. Oh and also this is for justareader13 who requested a Sebastian/ Mercedes drabble! I haven't been watching Glee lately so I missed out on what happened. Don't tell me anything though *plugs ears* I'm planning on catching up on Glee soon. **

**Enjoy and I apologize for spelling errors. **

Sebastian tapped his hands impatiently upon his keyboard, crossing his ankles as he watched the office door restlessly. As usual, she was late for rehearsal. How the hell did she expect to become a successful singer if she couldn't show up on time? And most importantly, why the hell did Sebastian waste his after work hours waiting on a woman who could barely remember her appointments?

The clock perched above the doorway ticked loudly and Sebastian squinted as he gazed out the nearby bay window to get a view of the darkening world outside. She was definitely late… again.

It was already getting dark out and there was not a trace of her. He'd called Blaine but currently the flamboyant boy was in a pissy mood and refused to tell him where she was. Both men weren't on speaking terms after their little fall out at Sebastian's engagement party over something neither of them could fully remember. Kurt had been there too but his own memory was scattered around like the pieces of a three thousand-piece puzzle.

Pregnancy brain tended to due that to people. Of course Kurt hadn't been drinking at the party but he was distracted by the cream puffs on the bar counter when Sebastian had gotten into that fight with Blaine.

Sebastian huffed angrily just as his office door creaked open. He cast his gaze towards the threshold, Mercedes Jones came stumbling in. Her mouth was filled with apologies and gasps for air. He shook his head as she rounded the large mahogany desk and plopped down onto the leather love seat across from him.

"I am so sorry Bass" she fanned her flushing brown skin. Sebastian shifted on the keyboard bench to glower at her, his fingers flipping idly through the sheet music in front of him.

He supposed that he should've been used to her tardiness by now.

"Just because you're my fiancé doesn't mean that you can be late you know" he gave her a disapproving frown, "I hope you know I plan on punishing you later for your tardiness"

Mercedes swallowed, her eyes glazing over with an undecipherable expression. She smoothed her hands across her lap and folded her fingers into one another. He knew that she only did that when she was nervous.

Sebastian turned back to his keyboard and smirked to himself. He always knew how to handle these sorts of situations. Even when he first met her back in high school he was able to get her to focus simply by saying something completely outrageous.

"Now lets start with your scales, Tarazuki's bar really wants you to come and sing for them tomorrow night. I think that Jesses record company is thinking about signing you too so you've gotta keep that beautiful voice of yours alive" he remarked and behind him Mercedes cleared her throat.

She scuffled over towards him and set a hand upon his shoulder.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a brief moment as his fingers floated effortlessly over the keys, savoring the warmth of Mercedes soft palm against his t-shirt. She smelled wonderful as usual and her mouth ghosted over his cheekbones, she brushed her lips across his face.

"I'm sorry for being late" the Diva spoke softly, getting ready to stand upright before Sebastian's hands stilled on the keyboard. He turned to the side and pulled her securely into his lap, peppering her face with kisses. He knew that eventually they'd have to get back to business but for right now rehearsals could wait.

"You can make it up to me you know" Sebastian replied, pressing Mercedes mouth to his in an urgent manor unknowingly bringing a victorious smile to the Diva's lips.

She knew that for the moment, her tardiness was forgiven… just like it always was.

**AN: And That's The End of This Drabble!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	37. Drabble 37: Mike and Mercedes pt1

**AN: This is dedicated to mdv who wanted a Mikecedes. It was originally an independent fanfic but I decided to just add it to The Land Of Drabble. I apologize for any spelling errors. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee its characters, Mercedes Benz or Leverage. This one shot DOES NOT GO WITH Healing you my other Mikecedes fanfiction.**

Mercedes stared straight ahead at the road, letting the air-conditioning blow across her face as she clenched at the steering wheel. Beside her, her husband sat stoically his arms crossed like a teenager who hadn't gotten his way. In the back seats Lily, Tanner, Wren and Michael were playing with their coloring books speaking amongst themselves in toddler gibberish.

"Look honey I'm sorry" Mike sighed taking one hand and squeezing his wife's before returning it to his lap. Mercedes untensed her shoulders and shook her head. She couldn't even remember why she was angry with Mike in the first place. She was too caught in her own thoughts to even remember. "It's alright" her voice came out weak and raspy and she blinked away a stinging feeling in her eyes.

"I won't take the job if you don't want me to" Mike said turning in his seat to face her full on. Then Mercedes remembered. Mike's law firm was giving him access to a job in New York City and now they'd have to uproot their family once again to move the hundred miles north. "I'm just worried about the kids that's all" Mercedes glanced in the rear view mirror and watched their tiny toddlers for a moment before returning her gaze back to the road.

Mike nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I know but at least this job is permanent. That way the kids can grow up in a single place and make new friends that they can keep. It would be best to move while they're young that way it won't be as hard of a transition" Mike said turning to smile back at his adorable children who were too busy gurgling at one another to notice his presence.

"I guess you're right" Mercedes agreed and pulled their sleek black _Mercedes Benz_ into their garage. She let the garage door close behind her before getting out of the car. Mike took the keys out of the ignition and followed suit opening the back car door and gently prying two of his kids out at a time. Lily their oldest was almost five but she clung to her daddy's leg as he got the baby carrier and took the twins Michael and Tanner out of the back seat. Mercedes got Wren out safely and tucked the sleeping child against her hip, letting the little boy's head dangle on her shoulder. Mike rummaged through his pocket and fished out the house key, inserting it in the door and letting his little girl go in ahead of him.

"Daddy! I'm tired" Lily yawned and stretched her arms up, begging to be picked up. Mike and Mercedes both knew that Lily was jealous of her younger siblings since they received a little bit more attention. She thought that she was left out but in truth she was just as important as the rest of them.

"Sweetie get on your jammies and I'll help you get ready for bed" Mercedes set Wren down in the living room in one of the many cribs. "Mike please take the twins upstairs I think that its time for a diaper change" Mercedes peeked over her shoulder at her husband and smiled brightly. She knew how much he hated being on diaper duty.

Mike blew her a kiss and smiled right back. "I guess I did deserve that"

**A few months later…**

Mercedes sat in her mother-in-laws living room clutching a pillow tightly to her chest as the next episode of _Leverage _came on. Her mother-in-law sat beside her munching loudly on some stale cheesy popcorn, twigging her toes on the coffee table. "I missed this one did you get to see it yet?" Mrs. Chang or Penelope as Mercedes called her asked turning her large almond colored eyes to face her daughter-in-law.

"No but I heard from Quinn that it was a good episode" Mercedes reached into the bowl beside Penelope and grabbed a handful of popcorn stuffing it in her mouth.

"You've been eating quite a lot lately" Penelope narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Mercedes avoided her gaze for a moment observing the New York skyline outside before returning Penelope's gaze.

"Well eating for two requires stuffing your face every waking moment" Mercedes smiled and Penelope clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ah my little boy is quite the love machine." Penelope whooped and Mercedes rolled her eyes smiling at the flat screen TV.

The show had nearly ended when Mike, the kids and Michael Sr. sauntered into the two story apartment, bringing in a loud cacophony of noise. Lily landed in Mercedes lap and began to talk over the TV, Wren and Michael III were rolling on the hardwood beside Michael Sr. (Mike's father) who had joined them and was rolling and giggling with them. Mike moved Tanner into his opposite arm and gently pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead, rubbing at her stomach.

"Mike I'm so proud of you my little love machine!" Penelope grabbed her son up into a fierce hug. The first thing that she told Mercedes after Mike and Mercedes wedding was that she wanted grandkids, lots and lots of them. She didn't care if they were adopted or not she just wanted to have them.

So Mercedes supposed that she was making both herself and Penelope happy all in one swing. Mercedes squeezed her husbands hand and he pecked her lips. "I love you" he murmured after his mother released him from her cobra like grip.

"I love you more" Mercedes replied.

Talk about a homerun.

**AN: End Of Pt.1 **

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	38. Drabble 38: Mike and Mercedes pt2

**AN: This is part 2 of a drabble dedicated to mdv who wanted a Mikecedes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the companies mentioned in this fic and I do not own Glee or its characters.**

The day of the move to New York was a tough one. Penelope was dressed in her "moving gear" as she called it which consisted of a spotless black Gucci suit and a pair of sensible silver pumps adorned with gems. Mike was off loading boxes into the back of the moving truck as Mercedes looked on feeling heavy and tired. She wanted to help everyone but her body just wasn't up for it. Her back was aching and she was ravenous with hunger. Mike's father was singing show tunes in a low melodic voice and Mercedes envied the man, if only Mike picked up that talent, Mercedes smiled.

"Penelope can I get up now?" Mercedes tried to stand but Penelope gently pressed the preganant woman back down. "No. You must rest, that baby in there won't be too happy if you're running around and lifting boxes" Penelope snapped at Finn with her tiny fingers in a "go faster" gesture. All the boys had come over and were helping load the boxes.

Kurt was so excited that they were moving up north that he flew first class to get to them and escort them into the Big City. He'd been living there for quite some time and he already knew his way around and owned his own Boutique. Sam sauntered out with a large crate of old LP's and set them on the lift before heading back inside just as Puck appeared with a small fragile box.

It was Mercedes' mothers jewlery box, something that was so sacred that it had barely been touched. "Where do you want to put this Cedes?" he asked and she gestured towards the rented mini van. Since everyone lived up close to New York Sam, Tina, Lauren, Puck and Quinn were gonna drive the Benz to Mike and Mercedes new house and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and anyone else that could fit would drive with the Changs in their extra large SUV.

Things were certainly looking up and Mercedes was happy that the babies were going to finally have a stable living envrioment. Of course her in laws threatened to be up in New York every weekend and with the money that they had accumulated over the years, Mercedes didn't question them one bit.

As Mike packed the last box and closed the house door for the final time, Mercedes stood on the grass reminding herself that things would look up from here on out. She had her lovely little babies and another on the way and a husband who was her other half, her yang. "Alright let's get this show on the road!" Mike clapped his hands enthusiastically and everyone beagn to pile into the cars and moving truck.

"Good bye old life" Mercedes murmured as Mike helped her into the back seat and kissed her on the lips.

**AN: End Of Drabble!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	39. Drabble 39: Blaine and Sebastian

**AN: It's been an awful long time since I've updated this so I decided to take a request for my friend Luce. Here ya go muffin! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm taking requests for your fave pairings again! Leave me a review with your request or PM me :)**

**...**

He waited at the bus stop, staring at the worn down toes of his shoes with a small frown playing upon his lips. It seemed like he spent way too many nights sitting in the same spot. On a rusty metal bench, hands folded in his lap as he examined the pavement underneath his feet. Just like every other day, it was raining. Heavy gray clouds lined the sky, swollen with water that they allowed to splash sporadically on the pavement. Trees bowed obediently against the thrashing of the wind and he let out a sigh. He was tired. Nothing ever excited him anymore. Everyday was the same damned routine. Get up, take a shower, feed the cat, read the paper, make coffee, remake coffee if the first batch didn't come out right, get dressed, catch the bus to work, work, pretend he actually gave a damn about his fellow co-workers etc etc etc. After a while, it became sickening. He wanted nothing more then to liven up his life or do something exciting but...He'd been living in his little shell for so long, the idea of getting out of it scared him half to death.

The bus came to a bubbling stop in front of him, wading through the developing puddles with a metallic groan. Blaine stood from his seat on the bench, feeling his tired body protest as he rose to his feet. At only twenty-four, he felt far older physically then he really was. Maybe it was the daily hustle and grind of work wearing him down or it was just life's way of fucking him over even more then it already had. Either way, Blaine ducked against the rain that kissed his mane of curls as he stepped out from underneath the awning that sheltered the bench he had rested on. He climbed onto the bus giving the mousy looking bus driver his spare change before cautiously walking to his usual seat at the very back. He rode bus 19 every evening, a few of the other passengers stood out to him. They made the same nightly commute with him on a regular basis and yet Blaine had decided long ago not to befriend anyone on public transportation.

He hated himself for being so paranoid but prior experiences as a teenager had taught him to always keep his guard up. People stood all around him, grasping the metal handles above, their coats damp from the rain. The air smelled of rust and gasoline, just like it always had. The scent gave Blaine a bit of comfort. He was glad for it.

The bus traveled on for several moments, completely silent except for the low grumble of the engine huffing to keep itself going. When it came to a stop, Blaine knew that he'd be the next stop up on the list. He lived forty-five minutes away from Downtown Haven Hill, where he worked the day shift at a bar on West Street. He'd been working in the same bar for several years; there wasn't anything out there that really interested him. His painting skills didn't impress many but they when they did, he made a good amount of money from the galleries that were interested in his works. Painting could only be a hobby though; he didn't make enough to live off his passion. So having a job at Green Eyed Blonde Bar and Grill really helped him out a lot.

Someone staggered onto the bus, their face hidden behind a black hoodie glistening with the aftermath of the relentless rain pouring outside. Blaine watched boredly as the tall figure reached a pale hand into their front jean pocket and fished out a crisp dollar bill to pay for bus fair. The old bus driver gave the trembling figure a once over before telling them to take their hood off in a gruff voice. Blaine knew that the bus driver was a smoker; he could smell it on her uniform and see the residue of the ashes underneath her yellowed fingernails. She may have been pretty at one point with those large brown eyes and messy yet straight chestnut hair but now she had aged beyond her years. Her worn down badge was the only thing that Blaine could focus his attention on when he boarded the bus every night after work. He knew that she didn't like to be looked in the eye so he focused on that badge. Her name was Rachel, a beautiful name. One that belonged to a woman who was probably as beautiful as hell at one point but now it belonged to a haggard old woman with a raspy voice and a foul temper. Somehow, that made Blaine incredibly sad. _How time seems to slip past us all_, he sighed.

Blaine looked on as the person removed their hood, revealing a pair of amused green eyes and a half assed excuse for a smile. "It's good to see you too Rachel" a low baritone voice slipped passed the mans lips and the bus driver simply rolled her eyes, a faint line of red slipping up her scarred neck. Blaine felt his eyebrows pull together as he concentrated on the man walking smoothly towards where he sat. He had a wide set of shoulders and a small limp to his walk that wouldn't have been noticeable if Blaine weren't concentrating so damned hard. But oh, those eyes were incredible.

A sparkling green that almost resembled the jade colored stones Blaine's Mother insisted on sending him for his birthday every year. She'd get him jade bracelets and jade colored pillowcases. They must've reminded her of Blaine's Father. The man had died when Blaine was around fifteen or so, right when Blaine needed him the most. His Mother still missed him terribly and Blaine didn't really blame her, his Father was the love of her life and really truthfully always would be. But time had passed since then and in the amount of years since Blaine's Father's death, his Mother found a new man who already had kids of his own and now Blaine had two-step brothers, Sam and Jacob. The were in truth the best things that ever happened to him even though they were teenaged terrors as Blaine's Step Dad called them.

Blaine shook himself from his memories and continued to stare, into the eyes of the stranger...Who was staring. Right. Back. At. Him. _Fuck, Blaine inwardly cursed and glanced away, feeling the bus roar back into motion. He flinched as the man sat right beside him. In the only other seat available. _How cliché, Blaine mused, keeping his gaze on his feet just like he should've from the very beginning. He never really paid much attention on these buses but now out of all times, he managed to come off as a weirdo by staring at a guy twice his size. Blaine just hoped that the guy sitting next to him took no offense to his staring habits. He was a people watcher, always had been even as a little kid. Sometimes that little odd quirk got him into trouble.__

"Do you mind me sitting here?" the deep voice floated through the silence and Blaine flinched. He cast the man beside him a sidelong glance, his frown deepening even further. He didn't really understand the mans'question. He was already resting quite comfortably on the seat next to Blaine and Blaine wasn't sure if the man with the beautiful eyes was speaking to him or the person the other side of his broad shoulders. Jade colored eyes met Blaine's hazel ones and his breath caught in a painful way, causing him to hiccup nervously as the air filtered down the wrong lung. A wrinkled crease formed on the mans forehead and he asked the question again, slower this time… "Do you mind me sitting here?" Blaine flushed with embarrassment. So the man was talking to him._ Nice going Blaine, _Blaine cursed himself.

"Uh, um no" Blaine cleared his throat and glanced back down at his shoes, placing his hands back onto his lap. The air no longer smelled of the god-awful stench of the buses exhaust but now it smelled of the strange man sitting next to Blaine. He smelled of some kind of manly cologne Blaine couldn't place, it was a delightful change from the grotesque smells Blaine had to usually endure on bus 19. "I've seen you on this bus before" the man spoke and Blaine glanced around, taking in the other passengers on the bus that were either sleeping or busying themselves by staring out the windows and listening to music. "Yeah, but that was a while ago…" the man continued, "You always seem to sit alone, why's that?"

Blaine found himself staring back into the jade eyes of the man beside him, taking in the messy oak colored waves upon the strangers' head. He simply shrugged not trusting himself to answer. Truthfully Blaine just wanted to get home, he had had enough with trying to make a decent conversation. Sexy deep voiced strangers be damned. For a while the man beside him simply stayed silent, propping his elbows on his knees and letting his hands dangle off to the side. Blaine shifted in his seat and tugged the string perched above his head to signal his stop. The bus driver cut him a look in the rear view mirror from underneath the rimming of her wired glasses as she eased on the brake to stop the bus.

The bus stop was about another ten minutes from Blaine's house but he didn't mind. Walking out in the rain wasn't all that bad. Maybe he'd get sick so he could stay home and wallow about the sham his life was slowly becoming. Blaine waited for the bus to come to a complete stop before he stood and winced at the pain that re-entered his body. "This is your stop?" the man asked, looking curiously up at Blaine from underneath long lashes. Blaine swallowed and nodded, securing his messenger bag strap across his shoulders and fingering the fringe of his jean jacket sleeve absently. The man smiled softly, a look of sadness cloaking his face as he watched Blaine shift nervously from foot to foot. He glanced away from Blaine, letting his eyes stare vacantly out the window without blinking. "I'll see you again," he whispered as Blaine began to walk down the crowded aisle of the bus to get to the opening glass doors.

Blaine almost paused in hesitation, unsure if he had actually heard what he thought he heard. Instead he stepped off the bus and walked down the darkening street towards his home. He didn't dare to spare the bus a second glance, too afraid that he'd see those green eyes and he'd want to get back on to ride wherever the other man was going. It was weird to him. He had never taken an immediate interest in a fellow passenger before; his paranoia had stopped him from even giving any of them a second glance. But for some reason, those jade colored eyes intrigued him. They made him wonder…

Blaine shook his head and continued moving. He turned down the side street, letting out a small sigh of relief as soon as his house came into view. His life may be boring at best, but it was always nice to come back home. The bricked exterior was worn and had aged beautifully over the course of time, giving way to white colored shutters that glistened in the oncoming moonlight. Blaine's lawn was checkered with an array of flowers, all of which he had planted himself and a pretty looking garage that sat closed and empty. He planned to get a car for himself once he could afford it but for now, he gardened. Gardening on Sunday mornings were a good stress relief for him, it wasn't adrenaline inducing but it gave him a sense of peace. One that he desperately needed after having to put up with rowdy customers and men who wanted to feel him up all day at work.

Yeah, it was good to be home.

…

Blaine sagged against his couch after taking a long shower, his hair damp and curly against the side of his face. Marmalade the house cat lay beside him, her head nestled in-between his side and a plush yellow pillow as she slept. Blaine smiled at the wild orange patterns on the cats fur and traced them absently with his fingertips. Marmalade was originally a stray that Blaine had found as a mere kitten, curled in a gutter pipe with her tail tucked between her legs. She was a skinny fragile thing back then, untrusting of Blaine's hands and his constant frown. The cat had eventually brought back the smile to Blaine's face as she grew older. She was no longer the skinny kitten Blaine had rescued, her stomach had filled out and she was a constant companion for Blaine. It was a win win for the both of them really.

"Whatcha been up to Marma girl?" Blaine asked the cat, earning a half lidded stare from the awakening ball of fur. Marmalade stretched her mouth in a silent yawn, pressing herself against Blaine's side as she closed her eyes again. Blaine simply smiled and rested against the couch cushions staring blankly at the dark TV screen. He wanted to check the weather reports for tomorrow but decided not to waste his effort. It would be raining tomorrow just like it had today.

His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, letting his eyes close. It was time for a nap anyway.

...

**AN: End of Drabble!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
